After All
by SunKing
Summary: Bella was once an aspiring opera singer before a car accident destroyed her dream. She gets a second chance when Edward's band holds auditions for a singer. Little does he know that she could help make his dreams come true, as well. Editing for T rating. REPOST
1. Melancholy Collar

Melancholy Collar

The bar was almost empty, Edward noted. A couple cuddled in the back booth, paying no attention to anything but each other. A drunk old man leered at a lone female who hid behind a curtain of brown hair. That was the extent of their audience. He huffed a huge sigh as he placed his guitar on the stand and crossed the small stage to the keyboard. Emmett flashed a cheeky grin from behind the drum set, but Edward wasn't in the mood.

His fingers moved heavily over the keys, mirroring the feeling in his heart. The girl in the booth shifted, causing the old man to nearly piss himself with excitement. Edward rolled his eyes, wondering how any man could get excited about _that. _She didn't appear to be anything special—red hoodie with _New York _blazing across the front, faded jeans, and broken down Adidas. She certainly didn't dress to impress. He couldn't see her face, but he didn't imagine it was much more exciting than the rest of her.

"Last song," he mouthed to Jasper.

They could drag it out and only end ten minutes early. If Marty, the bar owner, was pissed, then it was no big loss. It wasn't like they'd drawn a huge crowd.

"This isn't what I imagined when I decided to 'make it' in Nashville," he growled after the last note faded.

His bandmates shrugged as they unplugged cords and began to wrap them.

"At least this way we get to sing some of our original songs." Emmett tried to lighten the mood a little.

Edward glanced morosely at the empty tip jar just in time to see the girl in the red jumper drop in a handful of bills. He nodded curtly, but Emmett jumped off the stage and wrapped her in a bear hug.

Edward was finally able to see her face, and it was roughly the color of her shirt. Warm chocolate eyes were wide with surprise, bow lips open to scream. No sound came.

"Let her go, Emmett," Jasper said calmly.

He waited until the girl had been released before sticking his hand out. She took it and accepted his thanks silently. Emmett and Jasper turned to Edward, but he stepped around the stool away from her to put his guitar back in the case.

"Come see us next week," Emmett called.

Edward didn't have to look up to know that she was gone. He turned back to the tip jar, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"She dropped fifty bucks on us," Emmett said gleefully.

"That won't pay the rent," Edward growled.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Jasper soothed.

Edward simply snorted and slung his guitar over his back. "If things don't start picking up, we'll all be back in London this time next month."

"I think we should audition for another singer," Emmett said suddenly.

Edward froze. Jasper dropped the microphone stand he'd been holding.

"You want to split the shite money we _do _get with one other person?" Edward's voice rose slightly. "Are you crazy?"

"Hey, I know I'm just a lousy drummer—" Emmett started, but Edward cut him off with a snort.

"_But_—" Emmett barreled on "—some of your songs really need harmony that Jasper just can't handle. Like, a girl or something."

Edward used his free hand to scrub his face. The whole disappointment of the night was starting to catch up with him, and he decided that dealing with Emmett at that moment would be a bad idea.

"I'm going home," he said shortly.

"You should think about it," Jasper intoned. "Some of our stuff would sound really good as a duet."

"Home," Edward reiterated. He didn't bother waving to Marty on his way out the door.

The one plus he could see about performing at the little Irish pub was it was within easy walking distance to his flat. He kicked viciously at a stone as he walked, venting as much frustration as he could. He'd been in America for six months. The three friends had arrived in Nashville with high hopes and Top Forty dreams. As of that night, nothing had gone right.

He believed in the music he wrote, trusted that his band mates were the most talented he could hope to work with, and practiced his trade every free moment he had. Nothing fell into place, though. No matter how hard they tried, what leads they followed, shows turned up just a handful of audience members, and those were usually so drunk, they wouldn't know good music if it sat on their faces.

Edward's shoulders dropped as he inserted his key into the door. Home was not a sanctuary for him. His flat was really more of a closet—three hundred square feet of peeling paint, stained carpet, and dripping faucets. More appropriately: Hell. A rather large pile of bills spilled from the table to the floor. He kicked them out of the way, wondering if he might just toss the lot of them into the trash and pretend they didn't exist.

The electricity would have to be paid, if nothing else, so he could continue to compose on his keyboard. He unzipped the padded carrying case and carefully set the instrument back onto its stand. A glance at the clock on the wall told him it was after three in the morning. He wanted to spend some time working on his latest composition, but the headphones would be necessary. His neighbor was a batty old bitch who constantly pounded on the walls, even if he was just humming.

After fifteen minutes, the tension started to leave his shoulders. No matter how bad things seemed, Edward always felt he was _home _when he played. He desperately wanted to sing along but was forced to keep the melody in his head. A female voice added harmony to his baritone, sending a jolt of adrenaline through his veins. He ripped his fingers from the keys and removed the headphones with a quick tug. Even in the silence of the room, he still heard the voice. It haunted him all they way to his bed, and then into his dreams.

oOo

Bella Swan sighed and tugged at her brown hair, but it had reached a length where absolutely nothing was possible. It insisted on hanging in thick waves with no apparent style. The thirty pounds she had gained during the three months in a cast had forced her to shop for an entirely new wardrobe. The lingering pain in her knee and heel made losing that extra weight nearly impossible. She hadn't been able to walk without a limp for almost a year. Standing for more than twenty minutes at a time caused her knee and ankle to swell so painfully that walking was not an option the next day.

Her job options had become severely limited, as well.

_Amazing, _she thought, _how one split second of taking your eyes off the road can change your whole life. _

Before she could further chastise herself, she turned on her good heel and grabbed her bag. Another day at the office in a boring, soul-sucking job was in the cards for the day. Not even remembering the lead singer of the band she'd heard Friday night could distract her from her misery. In fact, with his rude behavior, he was more likely to add to her abject disconsolation.

Bella was grateful for her soulless job every time she slid behind the wheel of her shiny silver BMW. She could turn up the radio and sing along, and the traffic in Nashville no longer existed. Music, which had once been her dream, became her only escape from real life. Again, she was saddened by the turn of events that had turned her whole existence upside down.

"Hey, Bella!" Angela called when she walked through the doors of _AMC Real Estate Services. _

"Hi, Ange," Bella called back, a small smile tipping her lips for the first time that morning.

"Alice has already called looking for you."

"I have a file she's looking for," Bella replied, hurrying as fast as her limp would allow.

She made her way through the maze of hallways to Mike Newton's office and sat down in the chair with a sigh. A cup of coffee waited on her desk.

"Mike, you're such a sweetheart," she sighed, taking the lid off greedily.

"Not a problem, Bells." Leaning back, he aimed a paper wad at the trash bin by the door, and missed by a good five feet.

"Not quite ready for the NBA," Bella snorted, wincing at the feel of the hot coffee in her nose.

"Oh, that was classy." She quickly reached for a tissue and dabbed at her face.

"Alice is looking for you," Mike warned, then took off out of the office like a shot.

"So I heard," Bella grumbled, picking up the phone.

She knew Alice very well, and Alice was not looking for a file. Alice was looking for an accomplice for her next scheme.

"Bella!" Alice laughed when she picked up her phone. "You weren't late again, were you?"

"Traffic in Nashville sucks." Bella twirled a pen idly as she waited for Alice to get to the point.

"You should move over here to Hillsboro Village," Alice advised knowingly.

"Alice. This is where most of the flipping traffic is," Bella huffed. Suddenly, she lost control of the pen and poked it right into her eye.

"Ow! Shit!" she hissed, dropping the receiver.

"Bella?" She could hear Alice calling from the handset on the floor. "Did you fall out of your chair again?"

Bella held her eye with one hand and reached for tissues again with the other. Her eye watered, which caused her nose to run once more.

"Just a minute, Alice." She sniffled and dabbed at fresh tears.

"What now?"

"Pen. Eye."

Alice erupted into further giggles at the mental image she had been presented.

"What exactly was it that you wanted, Alice?"

"Oh, yeah. You still sing, right?" she asked.

"Ummm..." Bella hedged for a moment.

She still sang along with the radio. Sometimes, if she was feeling especially feisty she sang in the shower or while she vacuumed the rugs in the living and dining rooms. If she talked to her friends from college, which was not very often for many and varied reasons, she sometimes busted out a quick aria for one of them. Otherwise, she found it altogether too painful.

"There's a band that's having an audition for a female singer." Alice rushed on.

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's not my type of music."

"But you can sing it, can't you?" Alice argued.

"Maybe. Does it say what kind of music?" Bella asked. She was intrigued in spite of herself.

"Folk and blues. You could do that, couldn't you? Jewel sang opera and then did folk, right? And... Um..."

"Can't think of any other examples?" Bella teased.

Alice usually had better arguments prepared.

"Well, you," Alice said triumphantly. "And I bet with folk and blues, they all sit on stools and don't have to stand or dance around. It would be perfect for you. You could sing again, and get back on a stage again, and maybe get some of that groove back, and—"

"I have a groove," Bella interrupted.

"You have a rut," Alice snapped playfully.

Bella had to sigh in agreement. It was a rut that paid well but a rut nonetheless.

"What's the band called?" she asked.

Alice squealed, knowing that she'd won the argument already. "It doesn't say. But the auditions are on Meridian."

"You know I have no idea where you're talking about."

"You need to get out more often. I'll just come with you, yeah?"

Bella thought for a moment. If she decided to go through with the audition, it would be nice to have a bit of moral support. Only, Alice wouldn't let her back out if she actually got that far.

"Bella? You better think fast. The audition is this evening. We'll have to hurry if we're going to pick the perfect outfit for you."

"If I go to this thing, Alice, you are not dressing me up like some mannequin," Bella growled.

"Oooh! You have to do that when you sing for them. They'll love that little growl. I got chills."

Without another word, Alice hung up.

Bella stared at the phone for a moment before replacing the receiver. Her hand was still on the phone when it rang again. She squealed, then bounced right out of her chair into the floor, taking the whole phone off of the desk with her. Her cheeks were blazing, even though no one had seen her, as she lifted the handset to her ear.

"Newton's office," she said, as politely as she could manage.

"You did fall in the floor that time, didn't you?" Alice trilled.

Bella looked around quickly, wondering how Alice could possibly know.

"I just know you, Bella," Alice laughed. "Don't forget to send me the Black file."

oOo

"You're going," Alice hissed as Bella dithered a bit by the door. "You look hot. Go kill 'em."

Bella looked down at the pinstriped pencil skirt that was just barely long enough to cover the scar on her knee. The stretchy red top Alice had gleefully discovered went a long way to disguise the stomach she still fought to get rid of. The red patent wedge heels Alice had happily donated to the cause recalled the former glory Bella's legs had been before one had been ruined. She could walk and stand in them long enough for the audition but still worried one misstep could ruin the progress she'd already made with her physical therapy.

"Go!" Alice pushed her through the door.

Bella whipped her freshly curled hair around and glared at Alice before stepping the rest of the way into the large room. A lone man sat in a chair in the middle, and with a gasp Bella recognized the unruly bronze hair. Quickly, she looked around for the other two men from the band—her favorite local band—before the lead singer could realize she was there. He'd been less than polite upon their first meeting, and she hoped to see at least one friendly face.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she realized she was alone. With him. The star of her dreams at night. The hero of her daydreams. He looked up and caught sight of her, and a scowl crossed his face.

"Please tell me you're lost," he said.

oOo

Yes, you've seen this one before, too. As with _On the Fly_, I'm attempting to edit for a T rating. This one will be harder and take longer, but it belongs here, so I'll work at it until it's done. I'm happy to share the original, so just ask.

This chapter title is borrowed from Tony Lucca. He's amazing.


	2. Songbird

Chapter Two

Songbird

"I don't think I'm lost," Bella said. "I thought there were auditions..."

She cursed herself as her voice trailed off uncertainly. Her demeanor wasn't as confident as she'd hoped to present.

"What did you think you were trying out for, the community chorus?" Edward sneered.

A look of hurt that crossed her face, but he just couldn't feel bad about it. The auditions to that point had been a joke. Fifteen girls had shown up, and if one had been able to sing at all, she only sang country. He didn't know what he'd expected, trying out new singers in Nashville, but he'd hoped someone would at least read the ad carefully before showing up. And then he had this bird before him looking like she was going to a business meeting.

"I don't know if I'm what you're looking for," Bella said, trying to put a bit of steel in her spine, "but perhaps you could let me sing before you judge?"

Edward's eyes widened at her display of courage. He opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted when the door crashed open and Jasper and Emmett came spilling through. Trailing in their wake was a girl no taller than five feet. She looked much closer to what he'd expected, with her spiky black hair and leather skirt. He sighed with relief that finally something was going right.

"You're here to audition, too?" he asked, looking over the tiny girl with interest.

His brow furrowed when she burst into laughter.

"Emphatically no," she gasped. "Even if I could sing, and I can't, you wouldn't want anything to do with me after hearing Bella. I'm just here for moral support."

Edward glanced back at the girl, who was making cutthroat motions at her friend. She carefully lifted her right foot off the ground and turned her ankle a few times. An expression of sheer agony crossed her face, but she arranged her features when she saw he was watching.

"Bella would be me." She said pointed at herself.

Alice gave a delicate snort of laughter and sat down in one of the chairs on the perimeter of the room.

"Hey!" Emmett finally got a good look at who was auditioning. "You made my night on Friday."

"Have a story to tell, Bells?" Alice asked with a sly smile.

Jasper threw his head back and laughed. "She was our most generous patron on Friday night when we played Mahoney's."

"This is the band?" Alice's voice was full of incredulity.

Edward realized he'd lost complete control of the situation. "She's not in yet."

"Who said she was, mate?" Emmett laughed. "We haven't heard her sing."

"Oh, God," Alice groaned. "Wait until you hear what this girl can do."

"Alice." Bella hissed.

Edward gave her the first semi-friendly look she had seen.

She shrugged and gestured toward the keyboard. "I'm ready when you are."

"Do you have anything prepared?" Edward asked.

"She can sing anything!" Alice called, then clapped her hand over her mouth.

Bella shot her another dirty look, but a smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

"Well, then," Edward drawled. "By all means; sing anything."

Bella took a deep breath and stepped around the keyboard to have a seat. Edward backed away in surprise and let her play a few practice notes. Then, without any preamble, she ripped into a sultry blues piece. He couldn't help the way his jaw dropped in surprise when he saw how well she knew her way around the keyboard. It was a definite plus in her favor.

But then... She sang. Out from her bow lips poured the sexiest, sultriest voice he'd ever heard. Jasper, who'd been chatting up the tiny girl, froze in his seat and turned to stare. Emmett, who had been doing silly dances to the intro music, stopped dead in his tracks and almost toppled over. Edward felt his jaw had come unhinged, but he couldn't quite find the ability to snap it shut.

"Christ," he said when the last echo dissipated from the hall.

Bella dropped her head and stared at her lap for a moment. It seemed to take all of her strength to lift her chin again and look him in the eye.

"Think you guys could harmonize?" Jasper asked.

He had trouble finding his voice, too, and cracked a bit. The tension in the room alleviated as everyone burst into laughter.

"Yeah." Edward wasn't quite ready to give in. "Let's see how quickly you pick up harmony."

He picked up his guitar and strummed a few chords. He thought about singing through the song once, but decided he would just go for it. She'd either prove herself or hang herself.

He felt yet another thrill of surprise when she began to play along on the keyboard. At first it was just chords, but after a few more lines, she began to play inventive riffs. And once she got the hang of the melody, she began to sing along.

When he heard her voice wrap around his for the first time, he almost dropped his guitar. It was the voice—the one that had haunted his dreams all weekend. The exact voice they'd been looking for. To top it all off, she could sing solos as well.

He met Jasper's eyes first and then Emmett's. Both gave definitive nods. Apparently, they had their new singer.

oOo

"I'm so thrilled for you, babe." Alice laughed as the girls made their way back to Bella's car. "And jealous, too. I can't believe you'll be spending three nights a week within a few feet of Jasper. Ungh...now _he _is hot."

"Control youself." Bella giggled, pretending to fan an overheated Alice.

"I love how that guy was just so sure you were going to suck it up," Alice continued with a giggle.

Bella frowned at the memory. Edward did seem to have taken an immediate dislike to her. "What's that all about, anyway?"

"Perhaps he's just a little pissed off that he met his match?" Alice suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

"Right. Get in the car, dumbass," Bella laughed.

oOo

"What the hell is wrong with you, mate?" Emmett growled as he lifted a beer to his lips.

"I thought you'd be thrilled. We found a _fantastic _singer today. Plus, she can obviously play." Jasper was referring not only to Bella's song on the piano, but also the song she had sung with all four of them while she played guitar. "She'll really open up a lot more opportunities."

"You seem to have forgotten that all we have right now is one more mouth to feed," Edward sighed, fingering the label of his bottle of Newcastle.

"She didn't look too hungry," Emmett pointed out. Edward snickered into his beer and rolled his eyes.

"She certainly didn't," he agreed.

"Oh, leave it out, mate. I didn't mean it like that. She's a pretty girl."

"No lies, Emmett. She's a fatty," Edward interrupted.

Jasper sighed and punched Edward's shoulder with more force than usual. "What Emmett meant was that she looks like she's not struggling to pay the bills. I don't think she'll be too worried about the money aspect of it right now."

Edward frowned again. "Wonder what that's all about, anyway. If she's got a good job or money from Daddy, why does she want to join a band? Think she's just a groupie?"

"Oh, get over yourself, Eddie." Emmett guffawed. "We're not even close to groupie status."

"I think she just likes music," Jasper said softly.

"All the better for you," Edward intoned slyly. "I saw you chatting up her friend."

"Alice was very nice, and she believes in Bella completely. She seems like a loyal friend," Jasper defended.

"Oh, is _that _all?" Emmett cracked, joining Edward in laughter.

"Whatever man. I don't know what's bothering you lately, but don't mess this up. I have a feeling Bella is going to be very good for us."

oOo

Song title by Tony Lucca.


	3. Collide

Chapter Three

Collide

"Bella, you know we all think it's just fantastic that you're operatically trained. Think you could rein it in just a bit, though? For me? Sweetheart?" Edward fluttered his eyelashes toward the latest bane of his existence.

"Absolutely." She showed not even the slightest bit of irritation.

Edward sighed. Being annoyed by her was hard when she was so blessed _nice _all the time. Never once during the three weeks of rehearsals together had she risen to his bait.

"Edward, you know we all think it's just fantastic that you're a dick. Think you could rein it in just a bit, though? For me? Sweetheart?" Emmett mocked from behind the drum set. Somehow, Emmett knew he was the only person on Earth that could get away with needling Edward that way.

Jasper grinned, but turned away quickly so as to hide the extent of his amusement from their extra-prickly lead singer. Bella, however, showed no sign she'd heard anything at all. She merely perched herself on the edge of her stool and crossed one jean-clad leg over the other.

"Can we just try this again?" Edward wished he'd never said anything.

Bella nodded serenely, and began her harmony right on cue. Just as Edward had asked, she evened out the vibrato. The result was a beautiful blend of voices that left chills along the spine of each person in the room.

"Yes," Jasper yelled during the instrumental break. "That's what it's been missing."

"Whatever," Edward grumbled. He eyed their newest bandmate with distaste. He might have been impressed with her musical ability—hell, her voice alone gave him wood—but he couldn't summon the same enthusiasm as Jasper and Emmett. Something about the girl pissed him off to no end. She wore faded jeans and her ratty Adidas again—this time with a hoodie with a Corona beer ad emblazoned on it. He almost wished she'd go back to her business attire from the audition.

When they had run through the last song on the rehearsal schedule, Edward sighed and waved them away. Bella stood and cleared her throat.

"My friend Sara does a writer's night at the French Quarter Café every Thursday. She wanted to know if we were interested in playing next week. She said she'd open up an hour for us if we like."

Jasper and Emmett expressed their delight while Edward pursed his lips.

"We're not ready," he stated.

"The hell you say. We're better than ever. We've got our little secret weapon now." Emmett picked Bella up and swung her around.

"Careful," she cried as he set her down.

She fell over in her attempt to keep her right foot from touching the ground. Edward made a move to catch her, but Emmett was already there.

"I think we should do it," Jasper said calmly. He smiled like the village idiot, though, and Edward knew he couldn't say no. "Besides, I know the French Quarter pulls in an amazing crowd on Thursday nights. If we do our best stuff, we could really start to develop a fan base."

"I can see I'm outvoted. Tell your friend we'll be there." Edward sighed.

Bella frowned. She'd expected more excitement from Edward and was growing weary of trying to win his approval. She'd just have to gain his respect in other ways. The only thing was, she was a bit clueless on how to achieve that.

oOo

"All right, Bella. We're going and that's that."

"Alice..." Bella whined. There was no humor in her voice, either. If anything, there was terror.

"Enough," Alice commanded.

Bella's mouth snapped shut, and her eyes widened.

"You've not been on stage in how long?"

"Over a year?" Bella offered.

For a moment, she allowed herself to relive her last performance, just a week before the car accident—the feeling of absolute triumph as she won the top prize in the Northwest and had everyone talking about the Next Big Thing in opera. Her knees began to shake before she even realized it.

"Exactly." Alice noted the abject fear that had taken over Bella's features. "You've got to get back up on a stage and find your comfort zone again. Especially since you're not singing the music that you're most comfortable with."

"Oh, Jesus, Alice. What was I thinking?" Bella raised a shaking hand to her mouth.

"You can do this. We're going to get you a little tipsy and let you loose on the karaoke bar. Before you know it, you'll be ready to sing for anyone." Alice hustled Bella to the car.

"Oh," Alice added softly, like it was an afterthought. "I invited the band, too."

"Alice, no," Bella cried. She was already strapped in, and the car was moving quickly. "I was all for this, but I can't let Edward watch me fall apart on a stage. He already hates me..."

"He doesn't hate you," Alice said tenderly. "You confuse him."

"Oh, good," Bella groused. "The feeling is mutual."

"The thing you really need to learn to do is leave everything out of your performance. Just the music and your voice, right?"

"That's easier said than done anymore. I used to have that down, but after a year of pitying stares and whispers...a girl starts to feel like she's always being watched."

"Well, that's what tonight is all about, sweetie. You're going to find that confidence again, however much beer it takes. And there's nothing riding on your performance."

"Just Edward's respect," Bella muttered.

Alice said no more; she only sighed. She'd known Bella since her first day working for Mike Newton. Alice worked for the title company that Mike always used with his clients. Alice and her boss, Ben Cheney, had taken Bella and Mike to lunch and the girls had been inseparable since. Most days, she felt as though she'd known Bella for much longer than a year. It broke her heart to hear Bella's stories of her former glory. Apparently, when she was at school in Seattle, she'd held the world in her little hand. Alice believed there was no one in the world that deserved all her dreams to come true more than Bella. She was sure there must be a reason for the violent turn of events that had ripped the dream out from under her friend.

"I just have one question," Alice said suddenly.

Bella looked up with curiosity.

"How did you manage to keep from falling off a stage with that crippling clumsiness of yours?"

"Shut it, Alice," Bella growled.

"Ooh, there's that growl again." Alice giggled at the look of utter irritation on Bella's face.

oOo

Edward couldn't believe he was about to enter some hole-in-the-wall bar. Karaoke wasn't his bag, anyway, but there he was in a bar with about a hundred other people. Everyone was laughing, drinking, and munching on hamburgers that the menu claimed to be the best in Nashville.

He almost hadn't gone. Jasper was excited about the invitation because Alice had issued it. Emmett was excited because he was a large child that found the idea of karaoke exciting. Edward was _not _excited because he would be thrust into a social situation with Bella. He wasn't sure what it was about her that set his teeth on edge. As a result, he arrived an hour late—just to show everyone how put out he was by the evening's plans.

He pulled the door open and stepped into a cloud of smoke. _At least I won't have to step outside every thirty minutes, _he thought. His next thought was, _Who the hell is _that?

The singer's back was to him as she watched the screen for her cues. His eyes traveled up shapely legs, shown off to great advantage by a pair of black patent heels. A tiny Chinese character was tattooed over her ankle. A tiny white skirt emphasized curvy hips, and a deep blue shirt hid the contours of her waist. If he closed his eyes, he could see her figure in his mind. The softest, shiniest brown hair he'd ever seen cascaded in waves down her back, and his fingers itched to touch it.

At that moment, the girl became aware of his presence. She turned, right in the middle of her song, and winked. Edward froze, realizing that he'd just undressed Bella Swan with his eyes.

Bella's eyes widened, too, but she continued to sing. Edward's raging erection had begun to subside with the discovery of the singer's identity, but it came back in full force when she licked the corner of her lips after the sultry words she sang. A delighted whoop of laughter broke him from his reverie at last, and he turned to grin sheepishly at Emmett and Jasper.

"She can sing," he allowed as he sat down.

"You should have heard her first one," Alice shouted over the music.

"What are you drinking?" Jasper flagged down the server.

"He was drinking in Bella over there," Emmett howled.

Edward's gaze drifted back toward Bella, who had just let out a sexy growl into the microphone. Her voice did absolutely unspeakable things to his libido.

He clapped along with everyone as Bella stumbled back to the table to join them. She stopped short when she realized her chair was occupied but didn't have time to think before Emmett pulled her into his lap for a big bear hug.

Bella squealed with laughter and beat against his large shoulders, but Emmett only pulled her closer.

"You were so sexy up there, girl," he roared.

"Emmett, let me go." Bella struggled against him, laughing so hard she could barely talk.

"No way, Bells. I'd be proud for every last person in this bar to know you're with me." Emmett stared at Edward pointedly.

"Is this guy singing _Dragula_?" Jasper said with a snort.

Edward wouldn't allow himself to be distracted. He stared right back at Emmett, a small fire building in his eyes. Alice saw the proverbial pissing contest and turned to Jasper with wide eyes.

"Who sings Rob Zombie at karaoke?" she asked, hoping to change the subject before things could get out of hand.

"He's pretty good, though," Jasper answered with mock thoughtfulness.

"I'll just have to tell Rosalie how glad you are to call Bella yours," Edward said finally.

"Who's Rosalie?" Alice and Bella asked at the same time.

"Emmett's girlfriend," Edward answered with a broad smile.

Emmett had already loosened his grip on Bella, and she stood up quickly.

"You have a girlfriend?" She smacked him on the shoulder.

"Why isn't she here?" Alice asked.

"She can't stand Edward," Emmett laughed.

"Oh." Bella left the rest of her statement unspoken, but Emmett took care of it for her.

"And who could blame her?"

Bella found another chair and pulled it over to the table, but no one missed how she squeezed in between Emmett and Jasper to stay as far from Edward as possible. As everyone at the table became occupied in their drinks and conversation, Emmett turned to his friend.

"I know there's something there, mate." He looked Edward right in the eye. "You feel something, and it scares the shit out of you. If you hurt her, I'll have to hurt you."

oOo

Edward trudged up the stairs to his flat, cursing with every step. Going to the bar had been a very bad idea. Listening to Emmett go on and on about how Edward obviously had the hots for Bella had been a very bad idea. Watching the drunken rednecks at the bar flirt and feel Bella up had been a very bad idea. Listening to every song she sang, feeling the chills and the stirring in his groin, had been a very _bad _idea.

It would be easy to go back to normal on Monday, though. They would be back at rehearsal, Bella would be back in her normal ratty jeans, and everything could go back to...normal.

Edward groaned as he noticed the pink slip attached to the door. It was a familiar sight, but he hadn't expected it so soon. His landlord must have gotten fed up with waiting three weeks for rent every month. Edward had nothing else to give.

And so, after a night full of very bad ideas, Edward found himself evicted from his apartment.

oOo

Chapter title inspired by Howie Day's _Collide._


	4. Smoke

Chapter Four

Smoke

"I can help you with that," Bella said in a soft voice.

Edward glared at her like she was pavement pizza into which he'd just inadvertently stepped.

"Help with what?"

Jasper cleared his throat and turned his head, but Emmett watched the exchange with a delighted expression.

"Your voice keeps cracking on that note. I can fix that," Bella said again, her voice even softer.

"Funny. I don't remember asking."

Edward seethed. How dare she come in to _his _band and tell him how to sing? He eyed her, not even bothering to hide his disgust. Jasper sighed and sat; Emmett snorted in laughter. But Bella...she just stood there and accepted his open hatred.

She was an anomaly, an oddity, and it pissed him off that he couldn't figure her out. She never reacted like most girls would. In fact, she usually didn't react at all. She didn't cower or apologize, but she didn't fight back either. She just watched him with those calm brown eyes and somehow left him feeling more like a dick than if she'd just broken down and cried.

Finally, Bella spoke. "We sing tonight at 8:00. As of right now, your voice will crack on that note. I am perfectly willing to let that happen. Jasper? Emmett?"

Jasper shook his head, still staring at his lap. Edward saw his lips twitching, but Jasper knew better than to offer his opinion on the matter. Emmett, however, broke into full, raucous laughter.

"Damn, Edward. She's got you, and you know it. Let her help you."

"We're lucky to have someone with her knowledge," a voice offered quietly.

Edward's head snapped toward Jasper, knowing that was who had spoken. Jasper still studied his shoes as if they imparted the secrets of life, giving no sign he'd just opened his mouth.

"Let's see what you've got, then, Diva," Edward said.

Bella nodded, becoming business-like in an instant. She stepped forward and touched his throat with two cool fingers. He stepped back as if he'd been burned and frowned.

"Calm down," Bella sighed. "Just let me show you, and if you don't like it or it doesn't work, you can go right back to cracking on that note, ok?"

Edward leaned forward again and allowed her touch once more.

"You're singing from here," she said, lightly massaging the muscles on either side of his vocal chords. It was strangely relaxing. "It's an okay technique for the type of music that you sing, as long as you don't strain it. For this note, though, you're going to need more muscle behind it."

She removed her fingers and pressed her flat palm against his abdomen, just below his ribs but above his stomach.

"Take a deep breath," she commanded.

The combination of her touch and her authoritative voice had Edward's pulse racing. She raised her eyebrows, and he realized he hadn't yet breathed. He followed her direction, watching her hand rise and fall with his breath.

He removed the guitar and leaned over to set it in the stand, then stood to allow her to continue. She moved behind him, keeping her small hand against his ribs. He caught his breath again as he felt the heat from her body against his back.

"Inhale," she ordered, her voice still soft.

There was a bit of steel there, and he obeyed her immediately. Again, her hand moved, but this time she pulled back, forcing the air in his lungs out in a huge burst.

"What the hell are you doing?" he cried. "I'm not choking. There's no need for the Heimlich."

"That feeling you just had, where all your air burst out at once? That's what you need for that note." She was quite a bit shorter than he, but he could still feel the air she stirred as she spoke, and it tickled his ear. "Try it again."

She led him through the exercise twice more, then had him expel the breaths on his own. When she thought he was ready, she nodded toward his guitar and he picked it back up gingerly.

"Now, try it singing," she said. Without another word, she stood up on the toes of her left foot and slid back onto her stool. He noticed again that she had avoided using her right foot for help.

Jasper and Emmett jumped back to the ready as he began to play. He tried to keep the memory of her hands on him and her breath in his ear from entering his head as he sang. He knew what she had shown him would work. She was the best and knew her craft. When that note came and passed, and his voice sounded out pure and true, he couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. Emmett let out a wild whoop of joy, but Bella just kept singing as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

oOo

"You nervous, Bella?" Emmett teased as Bella drew in deep breaths.

"I guess I am. It's been a while since I was on a stage."

"Well, you'll be fine," he soothed. She grinned and accepted his quick one-armed hug.

"Do I get to meet your Rosalie finally?" she asked, her eyes flashing with humor.

"She's here already," Emmett nodded. He pointed across the bar, and Bella drew in a sharp breath.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett! You didn't mention she was a super model!"

"Yeah, she's fucking gorgeous." His eyes filled with pride. "We've been together since my first week in America. We met at that bar on Second... You know, the one that tries to call itself an Irish bar?"

"McFadden's?" Bella offered.

"Yeah, that one. Been inseparable since. Thank God, too. I got to move out of that shithole Edward calls his flat."

"Oh no," Bella murmured. "It's never occurred to me to wonder where you live. That's very thoughtless of me."

"Why? We don't know where you live," Emmett smiled. "It's gotta be better than Edward's little dump, though. He doesn't say he's going home, he says he's going to Hell."

"And Jasper lives there, too?" she wondered.

"Nah. He lives in another shithole on the other side of town. His is a bigger shithole, though. I mean, he's got more room. It's a bit nicer."

"That's terrible." Her eyes sought Edward in the crowded room. He was laughing with a group of people at the bar, and she was struck again at just how beautiful he was.

When he was snarky and rude to her, he was still handsome. His perfect lip would curl in a sneer and his green eyes would flash with unjust anger. The sheer emotion on his face had the power to steal her breath.

But when he smiled… She allowed a tiny grin to tip her lips as she observed him roaring in laughter at something one of the guys said. His eyes lit up, the lines of his face smoothed, and he became art. Not merely handsome, like some fresh-faced college kid, but pure unmatched beauty. The brooding Edward had snagged her interest, but the smiling Edward stole her heart.

It took everything she had not to react when he hurt her. He did so often, and with malice. Bella had no idea what she had done to invoke his wrath, but she was determined not to let him know how deeply she felt it.

"He's always a bugger," Emmett offered softly, watching her emotions play across her face like a symphony. Every note was there, and he read the music perfectly. "I know you think it's something you've done, but he's just an ass sometimes. When he gets to know you, he'll let you in."

"What are you talking about?" Bella knew it was pointless to play dumb but did so anyway.

"He thinks the brooding rock god is the only way to get respect. He's perfected the act so much that even he believes it."

"He doesn't look like he's brooding now," Bella retorted, dropping the guise.

"No. He's schmoozing now. Whatever he says, he wants people to like him."

"I'm sure he'd do just fine if he just acted like himself," Bella sighed, tearing her gaze from Edward to meet Emmett's eyes.

"He probably doesn't know who that is anymore," Emmett said with a sad little chuckle. "Hell, I've known him since we were five and he came to li—, I mean, we became friends. I don't even know who he is most of the time."

"Huh," was Bella's eloquent remark.

"Ready?" a velvet voice whispered in her ear.

She shivered and turned quickly to see Edward standing there. He'd snuck up on her the moment she turned her back.

"I am," she replied smoothly, making sure to give no outward signs of her nerves. If there was one thing she remembered from her years of drama training, it was how to rein in her emotions.

"Then let's go," he smirked.

Without another word, he stepped onto the small stage, leaving her staring after him. Emmett hopped up slipped behind the drum set, sending a jaunty air kiss in his girlfriend's direction.

"Bella?" Jasper said in a low voice, stepping up from out of nowhere.

He offered her his arm and helped her onto the stage. She was grateful for the assistance and wondered how Jasper always knew what she needed. When he was sure she was settled onto her stool, he grabbed the bass and pulled the strap over his head. She grinned at him and then turned to Emmett to wink. When she looked at Edward, however, he was tuning his guitar without a glance in anyone's direction.

Their set went remarkably well. Bella was thrilled to watch Edward put her technique advice to use, and the harmony they made on the once-putrid note had to have touched Edward's hard heart.

When the applause had died away and the next act took the stage, Bella stepped outside for air. She had looked around for Emmett, but he was sitting with Rosalie. Since she didn't yet know the gorgeous girl, interrupting would have felt especially rude. Jasper sat with Alice, and the two presented a more palatable option for company. When she approached, though, she could see that Alice was completely wrapped up in whatever Jasper was saying. The thought of breaking into their moment left her feeling like a voyeur. So, instead, she found herself out on the tiny deck that overlooked the parking lot.

Her knees shook from the adrenaline that hadn't yet left her system. She always felt the nerves more after a performance than she ever did before. With trembling fingers, she opened her bag and pulled out a pack of Parliaments.

"What's this?" a voice asked.

She looked up and saw Edward leaning against the railing. Her mind flashed to James Dean without her bidding, and she bit back a cry of surprise.

"Miss Vocal Coach is a smoker? Is this advice you'd give your students?"

"Not exactly," Bella admitted, accepting the light he offered.

"Do as I say, not as I do—is that it?" Edward sneered, taking a drag on his own cigarette.

He had to admit, seeing her light the cigarette awakened something in him. He wasn't sure what. Perhaps he saw she wasn't the pure, driven snow he'd originally thought. Or maybe it was just the way her little bow lips sucked on the end of the little cancer stick.

"More of a 'it doesn't really matter now,'" Bella admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward growled, surprised at his reaction. Of course it mattered. With a voice like hers, why would she go messing with it?

Bella only sighed and stared up at the stars. She was thrilled to see them again. Seattle and Forks were often covered in clouds, so even if the light pollution of Nashville dimmed them, the stars seemed to twinkle in happy greeting.

"Whatever." Edward tossed the butt to the ground and kicked it with his boot. "Nice talking to you."

oOo

Song title by Tristan Prettyman.


	5. Seen Some Better Days

Chapter Five

Seen Some Better Days

Bella spun her chair around listlessly as she waited for Alice to pick up her phone.

_Around, push off with toe, around, push off with toe... _

She was starting to get dizzy, and the phone cord was wrapped around her several times, so she stopped the chair to reverse directions.

"Oh," she cried.

The seat detached from the rest of the chair and dumped her into the floor unceremoniously. The phone, which had been resting on the edge of the desk, fell immediately after and landed with a hard thunk on the middle of her forehead. Alice chose that moment to answer her line.

"Hey Bella," she chirped. When she was met with a groan, her mood turned to concern. "Bella?"

"I think I've been rendered unconscious..."

"Those are words I've never heard you say before." Alice giggled. "Did you fall out of your chair again?"

"Alice, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bella lifted her arms and began the process of detangling herself from the phone cord just as Mike walked in.

"Are you kidding me, Bells?" He dashed across the room to offer assistance.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better," Bella muttered.

"What's going on?" Alice called.

Mike muttered to himself about how he couldn't believe one single person could invite such calamity, especially a girl as quiet and reserved as his business partner. Bella blushed furiously as Mike scrabbled at her back to untangle the phone cords.

"I think the chair broke?" she offered with a small shrug.

"Are you hurt?" Alice yelled over the line. "Do I need to call someone?"

"Really, Alice." Bella sighed. "Give me a just a sec. Better yet, let me call you back, ok?"

"But we need to talk about Jasper and Emmett and Edward and what you're going to wear this wee—"

Bella ended Alice's tirade by pressing her finger to the end button.

"How do you do this to yourself?" Mike wondered, a look of puzzlement twisting his boyish features.

"I am supremely talented." When she was able to stand, she saw the cause of the problem. The seat had come unscrewed because of her incessant spinning.

"If you're done hurting yourself, I'd like to suggest a quick lunch," Mike said, a hopeful look in his blue eyes.

"Oh, Mike. I'm sorry, but I'm going with Angela to meet Alice and Ben for lunch. Would you like to come along?"

"Ahhh..." Mike stuttered a bit, his plans taking a quick U-turn. "Is it business?"

"God, no." Bella laughed. "Far from it. Ben was in here last week, and according to Alice he was very taken by our lovely receptionist. Alice is playing matchmaker, so we're all going to be nice and awkward."

"Awkward sounds perfect." Mike ran a hand through his blond locks.

"I have to call Alice back, so I'll let her know to change the reservation. Thanks for your help, Mike."

Her smile was genuine as she addressed him, and Mike felt his heart thump with his own wishes and daydreams.

He had been as subtle as he knew how to be but felt things weren't quite progressing as he wanted. He knew moving slowly was the best idea with Bella, but the snail's pace was killing him. Sharing the office with her was pure torture most days because she always just smelled so good and melted his heart by singing along with her iPod. Her hair was always a fragrant mass curling down her back, and her eyes were pools of warm chocolate and…

Mike shook himself quickly out of his reverie and realized Bella was regarding him oddly. He must have looked like a complete jackass, staring like a kid with a crush. When the blush spread across her cheeks, he was sure that was what she'd been thinking. The only way he knew to salvage the situation was to keep up a steady stream of banter as he drove Bella to the restaurant.

"Bella!" Alice danced across the parking lot and opened the door for her friend. "Look at you. That skirt is just _darling."_

Mike had to agree and thanked whoever designed it for allowing him the luxury of her creamy legs. The tattoo that drove him wild was clearly visible, and the slit in the side gave him the most tantalizing view of her knee and lower thigh.

Bella was telling Alice where she had found it, so Mike tuned them out and continued to study the object of his long-burning affection. The pinstripes in the skirt elongated Bella's form, making her appear tall and slimmer than usual, while the soft blue summer sweater accentuated the roses in her cheeks and the milk-white throat and collarbones just above the sweetheart neckline.

He started when he realized that Bella was waving joyfully to someone. Angela approached from the far end of the parking lot, sporting her own flushed cheeks.

"Hi," she said, breathlessly as she joined them. She looked around quickly, and her face fell a bit when she realized that it was only the four of them.

"Ben's inside getting our table," Alice said, grinning slyly.

Angela's face brightened, but she said nothing.

Lunch passed more quickly than Mike had hoped. He tried vainly to keep Bella's attention for himself, but she was very involved in the conversation at the table. Again, he settled for joking with the occupants of the table, hoping Bella would appreciate his sense of humor. She smiled at him often and even winked once when he made a particularly funny reference to one of her favorite movies, but even he could see that she thought of him as only a friend.

Ben, however, was having no problem with his own love life. Angela hung on his every word. Alice smiled with contentment, knowing her work for the day was done.

oOo

"Whoa! What the hell's your problem?" Emmett roared.

Edward said nothing, only continued to glare at everyone in the room in turn. Emmett met his rage head on, but Bella and Jasper found other things in the room to study.

"Never mind," Edward muttered. "Can we just sing, please?"

The remainder of rehearsal was borderline catastrophic. Edward couldn't be pleased with anything that Jasper or Emmett did, and since he could find no fault with Bella, he found fault with that.

"It's too perfect," he growled at one point.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella choked out, her eyes wide. She'd suffered quietly as he tore apart her new friends, but Edward had finally crossed the line.

"It's...too...perfect," Edward said, enunciating slowly, as if she were an imbecile.

"Well, you just tell me where you want me to mess it up, and I'll make sure I do that," she snapped.

Emmett grinned for the first time in thirty minutes, and even Jasper let out a little snort.

"I don't want you to mess it up," Edward tossed back. "I just want you to dirty it a little. Stop sounding like an angel when you're singing this shit."

"I'm going to assume there was a small compliment in there somewhere and refrain from kicking your ass," Bella huffed.

Edward stood slowly and made his way over to Bella's stool. She sat still, refusing to move an inch as he leaned in close. Even before he spoke, she felt herself reeling from his scent. The masculine, woodsy smell was tempered with something sweeter, like honey. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, savoring it, even though she knew he was about to open his mouth and destroy every nice thing she was thinking about him in that moment.

"If you think, for just one moment, that you're not replaceable, you better think again," he said, his voice tight and low.

Her eyes remained closed, and she focused on the rumbling of his voice, rather than the words he spoke.

He continued, his velvet voice dripping with hatred. "We were doing fine before you waltzed in, telling us all how to sing, prattling on about technique and shit, and we'd do just as well without you."

"That's enough, Edward!" It was Jasper who spoke this time. "Seriously, mate, you're being a world-class asshole."

"I have to agree," Emmett concurred. "Shove it up your ass, whatever it is that's bothering you."

"I-is something bothering you?" Bella asked timidly.

Edward deflated a bit. Even when he was being a "world-class ass" as Jasper had so eloquently pointed out, she refused to take his bait. He could hate her so much easier if she'd just drop the nice act and bitch him out one good time.

"Nothing," he sighed, backing away from Bella slowly. The pain in her eyes sent a shock wave of shame through him. Perhaps she really was as nice as she seemed.

"I'm calling bullshit on that," Emmett said. "I think we know you better than that. You're always an asshole, no doubt, but you're really laying it on thick today. Tell us and get it out of your system, yeah?"

Edward leaned over, surprising Emmett with his sudden movement, and jerked the drumstick out of Emmett's hand.

"I've been kicked out of my bloody apartment, okay?" he yelled suddenly.

The drumstick in his hand went flying, and Jasper, Emmett and Bella all ducked reflexively. There was a brief silence as they all digested his words.

"How long?" Bella asked finally.

"A week," Edward sighed.

She gasped in horror. "But where have you been staying?"

"None of your damn business!" he growled, his temper back in force.

"Mate, I'd let you stay with me, but I'm struggling with my landlord as it is," Jasper said quietly.

Rosalie hates you," Emmett started, but stopped abruptly when Edward snarled.

"You can stay with me," Bella said simply.

Three pair of eyes swiveled in her direction, staring incredulously.

"What?" she asked. "I own my place, I'm single. I have the room. As long as you're not allergic to cats..."

"You have cats?" Edward said, a smirk crossing his fine features.

"Well, yeah..." Bella responded with a puzzled smile.

"Figures," he sneered.

Of all the places that he had considered going, Bella's was the absolute last. She stood watching him, a defiant expression growing. Her head started to tilt proudly, and he knew the offer was about to be rescinded.

"Thanks," he said gruffly, before she could speak.

Her lips clamped together tightly, and she nodded once.

oOo

"So this is it," Bella said nervously as she flipped on the light.

Edward bit back a snort. The house was a Victorian, over a hundred years old. Everything inside screamed Bella, but the guest bedroom took it one step too far.

"You're welcome to put up pictures, if you like. And we can move the desk and treadmill out if you'd prefer. I don't come in here very often."

"Um...no. It's okay," Edward whispered, feeling a little prickle in his eyes and nose. "I appreciate the roof."

"You're welcome. I know it's a little girly."

Edward laughed aloud at that. The room had a four-poster bed with a fluffy down comforter and floral pillows. The dressers were cream colored with gold trim and obviously valuable antiques. A sliver mirror hung over a fireplace he'd just noticed.

"Hey, a fireplace," he exclaimed.

"Yeah. You're welcome to use it when winter comes." Bella blushed at the assumption that he would be there for three months. "Let me show you the rest of the house and get you settled in."

oOo

Song title is by Tony Lucca.


	6. Nobody's Perfect

Chapter Six

Nobody's Perfect

Edward woke feeling very out of sorts. He'd awoken in strange places before, and he was pretty sure he would again in the future. After a week of sleeping in random doorways, clutching his guitar for dear life, the bed underneath him felt almost like what he would imagine Heaven to feel.

_Bella! _his head screamed, and he cringed.

The girl he'd tortured for no apparent reason had been nice enough to offer up her guest bedroom for as long as he needed it. He shook his head slowly, loving the feeling of the soft cotton pillowcase on the back of his neck. In a moment of pure, inexplicable curiosity, he peeked inside the sheets for the label. He wasn't surprised when he read _Ralph Lauren. _Clearly the girl made bank. Her house was about ten times the size of the flat he'd recently vacated.

That brought another sigh. His guitar and a small bag of clothing were the only possessions he'd managed to rescue. The guitar, because he'd had it with him, and the clothes because Emmett and Jasper had pooled together all the shit he'd left at their places over the previous six months. His keyboard had been effectively repossessed. All the music he'd been working on was locked behind an unforgiving door. The picture of his parents... He stopped the train of thought before he could slip further into the depression that had been nagging him for weeks.

The truth of it was, he had a roof over his head, soft sheets, a warm shower, and maybe—his stomach growled at the thought—food in the fridge. In a moment of uncertainty, Edward wondered if he should call out to make sure Bella wasn't wandering around the house in just a towel.

She'd left him to his own devices the night before so he could get settled—not that he'd had much to unpack. He thought it a bit odd that she'd closed herself out on the back porch, but he took the time to explore the house. What he'd seen on the tour had been amazing, but he really wanted to examine the rich hardwoods, the granite counters, the transom windows, and the claw foot tub in the guest bath. Everything was so quaint, slightly feminine—except for his room, which was something straight out of a romance novel—and tastefully decorated. There were built in cabinets full of crystal, pottery, and, he noticed with a slight shock, pint glasses. His favorite part, without a doubt, was the antique piano in the corner of a slightly musty music room. He could tell that it had once been loved, but it looked rather sad and called to him.

He sighed again, knowing he'd have to get up sometime. He and Bella were going to have to test out the living arrangements at some point. Besides, he could smell bacon. He wasn't delusional enough to think she might make some for him, but maybe she'd give over some for him to cook for himself.

"Morning," Bella said softly when he shuffled into the kitchen.

"Thanks again," Edward said softly.

"Really, Edward. It's not a problem. You're free to come and go here, just like it's yours. I'll have to get a key for you and get some 'man food' for the house, but don't walk on eggshells or anything. You'll make me uncomfortable."

Edward felt a smile tug at his lips, but he wasn't sure what to say next.

"Oh, for God's sake," Bella sighed. "Coffee next to you. Breakfast here. You looked like you were starving yesterday, so I might have overdone it."

Edward's eyes widened in shock as he realized for the first time that she was only eating out of a yogurt container. The bacon, eggs, and pancakes were on a plate across the table. He hurriedly poured a mug of coffee and tried to tell his feet to slow down as they literally ran him across the kitchen to the small bistro set.

"Now... Seriously, make yourself at home. I guess you can't go anywhere since you don't have a key, but don't think you have to sit in your room all day. The house is yours to use. The TV is never on, so it will enjoy a brief workout if you want to watch soaps, or whatever you usually do during the day..."

"I usually write," Edward admitted around a mouthful of eggs. "But I lost all my music when they kicked me out."

"Wait, what do you mean 'lost all your music'?" Bella said, her brows coming together in confusion.

Edward went on to explain that he'd found himself kicked out of his apartment the night they had gone to sing karaoke. The door had been locked, and everything he owned ripped from him.

"Well, it's not what you're used to, but you're welcome to use the piano. There's a music stand next to it with staff paper that has seen very little use since... Well, let's just say it's seen little use in the last year. Love it. Cherish it."

Edward's head dropped shamefully as he recalled once more how awful he'd been to Bella. She still irritated him, especially when she was so nice, but he found he was truly grateful to know her.

"I'm off to work. See you this evening." Without anything further, she left him to his massive breakfast.

oOo

"Here's the thing," Bella said, her voice sickly sweet. "You may not have realized that you're dealing with someone who is very well-versed in Tennessee landlord and tenant laws."

"He was almost a month late on his rent. He broke the lease. We're taking his stuff to pay for it. And besides, he was late every month. If you add all the time up that he was late, then we really have a case against him."

Bella glared at the pot-bellied, balding man in front of her. She had been prepared for her fight and even had Alice on speed-dial, should she need a lawyer's persuasion. She'd decided quickly that the imbecile before her was no match and launched into a tirade the moment he introduced himself.

"Let me make you aware of a few facts regarding your 'case' against Mr. Cullen," she said, standing up straight and looking Mr. Banner in the eye. "Each time you accepted the rent from him, you nullified the broken lease. In other words, that argument is shit. And secondly, you must give a tenant thirty days' notice of your intent to evict. Furthermore, there are absolutely no grounds upon which you may claim possession of a tenant's belongings to satisfy monies owed unless you have express permission from the tenant in writing. I'm assuming that no such document exists."

"Now, see here, little lady," Banner began to bluster, but Bella cut him off immediately.

"I have not given you much credit for your intellect thus far, but I really hope you have every last item from that apartment stored somewhere. I will be taking it with me, and if I find that even one shred of paper is missing, my lawyer will be on your ass so fast, you'll beg for the KY. And she doesn't do reach-arounds."

"How did Cullen get a girl like you, living in a shithole like this," Banner muttered as he pulled a ring of keys from his pocket.

"Perhaps money isn't what makes the world go round," Bella snapped, following the repugnant little man down the worn hallway.

Her heart went out to Edward as she took in the surroundings. Apparently, he had lived there. And when he could no longer live there, God only knew where he'd gone. She hoped it was better than the crappy apartment in which she was standing, and though she knew that wouldn't be hard to find, she felt Edward had most likely spent the last week on the streets. He had been trembling with hunger when she took him home with her the previous night. No matter how horrible he'd been to her, she couldn't bear the thought of him not having a roof over his head and food to eat.

Banner had the good sense to leave her alone once she was in the tiny space. She looked around and realized that Edward's possessions were few and ragged. Without a further thought, she packed everything into a busted suitcase she found next to a mattress on the floor. She decided to leave the mattress, the dishes, and the couch. She paid special attention to the stack of music that had obviously come from Edward's hand. A quick look at the first page confirmed her belief that her houseguest had more talent in his little finger than most people experienced in a lifetime. She became even more determined to make sure that Edward lived his dream, since she had been so thoroughly robbed of hers. Maybe he wasn't the nicest guy she'd ever met, but he certainly had a heart. That much was obvious by the lyrics she had read.

oOo

Edward had spent a fairly boring Friday wandering around Bella's house. Just as he considered checking out the attic, he heard her car pull up. The feeling of excitement was written off as sincere gratitude that he would finally have someone to talk to.

He'd spent a good two hours at the piano, lovingly dusting the keys before staring blankly at the wall. Not having the staff paper he'd been working on for months left him bereft and uninspired. Instead of writing, he had practiced warm-up exercises and scales before launching into Rachmaninoff. He played as many pieces as he could remember and discovered he was smiling by the time he finished. It had been too long since he had just played.

After that, he'd turned on the expensive looking iMac in what appeared to be Bella's office. He again stared at the wall before acting, wondering if he was overstepping a boundary by messing with her electronics. Her admonishment that he should make himself at home screamed in his mind, so he spent the next hour doing research on live music venues around town. After taking down the contact information for the ten most promising talent bookers, he had carefully powered down the computer.

Other than that, he'd watched daytime television until the moment he heard Bella pull up. When she opened the door, he jumped up to help her with whatever she was carrying. He could see she was struggling a bit.

"What's this?" he asked, eyeing the bag over her shoulder. Surely she wouldn't have bought him a new keyboard.

"It's yours. Can you help me with the other stuff in the car? Then I'm afraid we'll have to go out to eat unless you want breakfast again. I still didn't get to go shopping, and I honestly can't even imagine cooking right now."

"Emm, sure," Edward said, looking over the keyboard case in his hand.

It looked so much like his that a thrill ran down his spine. He set it down and followed her out to her car. When he saw what was in the backseat, he stopped cold and stared.

"How... Why... Bella?" His voice broke with emotion.

"Yeah... I had a little talk with your ex-landlord," she said. "He was more than happy to let me remove your belongings."

"I don't know what to say." His throat worked furiously to swallow down grateful tears.

"Don't say anything. Just carry." She laughed and slammed the bag into his stomach.

He stared as she withdrew her laptop bag and grabbed another box. He was still standing there as she limped a little up the front steps. With a frown, he decided he would make it point to ask about that over dinner.

oOo

"Car accident," was her brief answer to his question.

"Was it a bad one?" he asked, dipping his sushi into the soy sauce.

"Yes," she said shortly.

She stared off into space for a moment, and he wondered what exactly had happened. She had closed herself off immediately, and he knew he would get no answers.

Bella relived the horror in her mind while Edward watched. The shriek of the tires, the sounds of breaking glass, and the screams...

_God, the screams. _

The utter blackness that had followed, the four days she'd lost before waking in a hospital bed. Hospitals she found familiar. The searing pain in her leg, head, and ribs were not, however.

Charlie had spoken words she'd never heard from his mouth. How very much he loved her, how he couldn't bear the thought that he'd almost lost his baby girl. He'd held her hand, pressed kisses to her forehead, stroked her hair. Her father was not an affectionate man, so he must have been scared out of his mind. Her heart broke, knowing that she had done that to him. It had all been her fault. The screams she heard in her nightmares were not just her own, but those other screams had been silenced forever.

oOo

Chapter title by Chasen Hampton.


	7. Fool

Chapter Seven

Fool

Bella sighed as she surveyed the living room. Beer bottles littered every available surface, the couch cushions were crooked, and pillows had been tossed to the floor. She glanced at the clock before performing a quick cleanup. When she was satisfied, she grabbed her keys, penned a quick note, and left the house.

Hours later, Edward woke with an aching head. He eyed the blonde next to him and felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to let it get out of hand and wondered if he had just pushed his welcome too far.

He shook the girl awake. "Hey... I can't remember your name but... Wake up. You gotta go," he said.

She stretched languidly and smiled.

"I can't remember your name either." She dragged her nails down his chest. "I remember everything else, though."

"Come on," he insisted impatiently. The strain in his voice caused his head to pound harder. "My roommate is going to kill me."

"I didn't know you had a roommate," the girl said, looking around. "Oh, I thought you lived with your mom."

He snorted, suddenly feeling very far from home. He would probably be calling that very night to beg for a ticket back to London. How he could utterly mess up so soon after moving in was beyond him, and he didn't even want to imagine the look on Bella's face when she'd seen his mess.

When Edward finally got the girl out the front door, he turned to the living room to survey the damage. He caught his breath, realizing that Bella had already tidied everything.

"Christ," he mumbled.

Of course she had already seen it. She'd been awake and at work for several hours, like the productive citizen she was. He stood rubbing the top of his head absently as he contemplated searching the house for painkillers. His eyes caught sight of a sheet of paper on the coffee table and he cringed.

The official eviction.

He picked it up gingerly, thinking it best to get it over with, like ripping off a plaster.

_Edward,_

_Glad you're making yourself at home. Please just be careful, okay? I'll see you tonight. If you like, we can go out for dinner. I still haven't had a chance to get any "man food" for the house._

_If you leave, don't forget to lock up. I had a key made for you. It's on the hook by the door._

_Bella_

Edward blinked several times before reading the note again. Was she serious? He tried to find a trace of sarcasm, but only the first line of the note could possibly hold any.

_Bitch is a bloody saint! _he thought, laughing out loud.

oOo

"Edward?" Bella called as she slammed the door behind her.

"Yeah." Bella turned quickly and saw him lounging peacefully on the couch.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I didn't- I wasn't-"

"What's the matter, Swan?" he said, crossing one long leg over the other.

"Just startled," she said, regaining her composure quickly. "Alice and Angela are waiting in the car. I wanted to see if you wanted to go eat with us?"

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She'd been serious about taking him to dinner, even after he'd trashed her house. Somewhere deep in his conscience, he realized he didn't deserve someone like her at all. The greater part of him, though, wondered just what she got out of acting the saint all the time.

"The dinner's on me," she rushed on, mistaking his silence for indecision.

"I'd appreciate it," he said, finally. "Is what I'm wearing ok?"

She glanced quickly over the Ramones t-shirt and worn jeans and grinned. "I wish I had a moment to get that comfy. You're fine as you are, but I'm pretty sure they require shoes."

Edward crammed his feet into a tired pair of Chucks and followed her out the door. Alice had already claimed the front seat, and Angela smiled prettily at him as he climbed into the back. His eyes didn't miss the fact that all three girls wore clothes from work. They all looked like secretaries, and it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Bella's told me a lot about you," Angela supplied, when Edward didn't speak. "I'm Angela, but you probably figured that out by process of elimination."

"Yeah." Edward mentally kicked himself for not thinking of something more polite. "It's, eh… It's nice to meet you. And to see you again, Alice."

"Bella seems to think you're quite talented," Angela continued, hoping to ease his apparent nerves.

Edward glanced at Bella's reflection in the rearview mirror and saw that she was giving a death glare to her friend. He chuckled, because her angelic little face did not carry the death glare very well at all.

"They're all talented, Angela," Alice gushed, turning around fully in her seat. "I was at practice the other night-"

Edward tuned her out at that moment because he realized he'd just thought of Bella's face as angelic. He studied her again as she drove, and thought the word did describe her perfectly. Her forehead was high and smooth, and her nose was straight, though it did turn up just a bit at the end so as to soften the effect. What really cemented the whole look were her huge brown eyes. He'd never considered brown eyes remotely attractive before, but he had to admit that he could see himself being in danger of getting lost in hers.

Bella pulled into a parking spot behind a garishly painted nightclub called the Lipstick Lounge, and he was deprived for a moment of his mental inventory. He continued once they headed across the street into the restaurant. There was no denying she was a bit heavier than the girls he was usually attracted to, but he had to admit her breasts were a definite perk.

"You're very quiet," Bella teased as they took their seats on the patio.

He noticed that there was room for two more people, but thought nothing else of it as he pulled out his Parliaments.

The server approached the table and looked him over appraisingly. Edward wondered again if his attire was unsuitable, but a glance around told him that he was actually just right. It was the girls who were overdressed. He then figured he looked weird with the yuppie bunch and shrugged.

"We're waiting for two more," Alice told the server.

That perked Edward right up.

"Are we?" he asked, looking around curiously.

A well-dressed man was heading their way, and he only had eyes for Angela.

_Brilliant! _Edward thought. _Mr. Thousand-dollar-suit over there makes me look like I just crawled out of a dumpster. Screw Bella for telling me I didn't need to change!_

"Stop worrying," Bella said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

He glared at her, pissed even further that she could read his mind.

"Seriously, Edward. If I though we had time, I would have changed. And trust me when I say I would have made you look well dressed. My feet are begging for my Adidas!"

"You and those damn shoes," Alice growled, pulling all the attention to herself. "I know you have an aversion to actual attractive shoes, but would you at least consider buying a new pair of Adidas?"

"Not in a million years. When those finally do break down, I will cry. And then I will possibly hold a funeral for them. They have a special meaning."

"What could that be?" Alice wondered, her eyes imploring.

"I was wearing them when something very special happened," Bella said softly, bowing her head. She stared quietly at her hands as her fingers worked together nervously.

Edward sat up straighter, wondering if he was about to get a little more insight into his roommate. She took a deep breath and smiled softly.

"I was in New York City, my freshman year of college. Jesus, that was eight years ago. I can't believe..." Her voice trailed off sadly. With a quick shake of her head, she sighed again. "We were scheduled to sing with our college choir at Carnegie Hall. Mendelssohn's _Elijah_, actually... Sorry. I talk about it like everyone just knows. It's not important really."

Her face flushed, and she stared down at her hands again.

"Yes," Edward found himself saying. "What happened?"

Everyone at the table gaped at him, but he was watching Bella closely. The corners of her lips tipped up slightly, and she raised her head.

"Joy Bechtler was the soprano for the performance. She's brilliant. I was so excited to hear her. I knew there was no way in hell that I'd meet her, but knowing I'd be in the same room... I was just...beside myself.

"We were at the dress rehearsal the night before, and my friend Aaron thought it would be fun if we kind of lagged behind everyone and I sang by myself on the stage. Just to say I had, you know. We'd already sung together on the sidewalk in front of the Met, so he wanted to add 'sang at Carnegie Hall' to 'sang at the Metropolitan Opera' to my resume. I was so nervous."

Everyone at the table was hanging on to Bella's every word. Even Edward could see how she might charm an entire audience while singing. Her eyes, the ones he'd recently contemplated getting lost in, were lit up brighter than the stars overhead, and her cheeks were flushed with color.

"What happened?" Alice whispered.

Edward almost laughed at the absurd notion of Alice Brandon actually _choosing _not to squeal or shout.

"I did it," Bella said simply.

Everyone at the table let out a huge sigh, and Edward felt his brows knit together.

"So?" he said. "That's the _important _thing that happened while you were wearing them?"

"Well, yeah," Bella said, shrugging. "But what happened after that is the part I really don't want to forget."

And just like that, she had everyone hanging onto her every word again.

"Joy Bechtler clapped."

"I thought you said you were alone!" Alice squealed.

Edward was not so wrapped up that he didn't take note of that squeal, either, and he grinned to himself.

"We thought we were. Oh, and I was so embarrassed when I realized that my hero had heard me. But she walked out onto the stage, shook my hand and told me that she knew she'd be seeing my name in lights some day. It was the single greatest moment of my life."

"Ahhhh," Edward said, nodding.

"Then she sang with me!" Bella whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice asked.

The occupants of the table ripped their eyes from Bella, and Edward gasped in shock. Alice danced a bit in her seat as Jasper placed a kiss to the top of her head.

_Oh, hell no! _Edward thought as he watched their interaction. He wondered just how long it had been going on.

"Bella was telling us her story about singing at Carnegie Hall." Alice laughed when Jasper's eyes widened as he took in the blushing girl.

"Really?" he said, leaning forward.

"Kind of." Bella giggled. "There was only an audience of one, but she was the most important one."

Edward, in the meantime, gazed around the table. He saw Angela and well-dressed dude holding hands, and Jasper and Alice making moon eyes at each other. Jasper was dressed in ratty jeans and a Sex Pistols T-shirt, so Edward felt slightly appeased. What concerned him was that everyone was obviously paired up. Which left him with Bella, like some university-style triple date or something.

"Oh, _hell _no!" he said out loud.

oOo

Chapter title is from Marié Digby.


	8. Beautiful Girl

Chapter Eight

Beautiful Girl

"So I get to meet your girl tonight, Emmett?" Bella teased. "It's about time, really, since we've been within twenty feet of each other at least four times. You couldn't introduce me before now?"

"My Rose is a bit shy," he said with a shrug.

"I certainly know shy," Bella grumbled with a grin. "I don't bite, though. Surely you weren't afraid I'd hurt her feelings?"

"Never you, love." Emmett grabbed Bella close for a one-armed hug. "But usually when I see you, Edward is around. She's not a big fan."

"He's not so bad, really," Bella assured him.

"He is behaving himself, right?" A concerned look crossed his handsome features.

"Honestly, we hardly see each other. The most time I ever spend in his company is at rehearsal. We had dinner out a couple of times before I had a chance to get some man-friendly food for the house, but after that we stopped hanging out. I guess he's home while I'm at work, and when I get home in the evenings he's gone out somewhere. If I didn't see the food slowly disappearing or hear him come in at night, I'd wonder if he'd found alternative living arrangements."

"Well, I guess he can't be a complete ass if he's nowhere around," Emmett said with a laugh. "Does it bother you that he doesn't hang out?"

"No way." Bella laughed. "I didn't offer him a place to live so we could become best buds."

"It was really nice of you," a soft voice said in a lovely southern lilt.

Bella whipped around to see the goddess Rosalie standing behind her.

"Hi!" Bella winced when she realized she'd almost shouted in the poor girl's face. "Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I was a little surprised."

"It's okay." Rosalie shifted uncomfortably.

Emmett stepped around the girls to let the hostess know the party was complete while Bella and Rosalie looked anywhere but at each other.

"Really, girls. You're so cute when you don't talk to each other," Emmett chuckled.

Rosalie cracked a small grin while Bella punched him on the arm.

"Seriously," he continued, "am I going to need to do all the talking?"

"You're going to need a body cast if you're not careful," Rosalie growled, making Bella giggle.

"There's my girl!" Emmett laughed, plopping down into the seat the hostess had indicated.

"You really should be grateful he chose me to meet you first. It could have been Alice." Bella shuddered. "She's like a little tornado. You wouldn't know what hit you."

"Very thoughtful of you, Em," Rosalie smirked.

"Hey, I like Alice well enough, but you two are my girls," Emmett assured them.

"So Edward really hasn't pissed you off, yet?" Rosalie wanted to know, turning away from Emmett suddenly.

"He tries, God bless him," Bella said with a laugh. "I'm just pretty hard to piss off, I guess."

"You're a saint for putting up with him." Rosalie insisted.

"That's my mate you're bad-mouthing there." A hurt look creased his boyish features.

"And I really must question your sanity there," Rosalie sniffed. "But I guess there's no accounting for taste when it comes to boys."

"I gather they've known each other their whole lives," Bella mused.

Emmett nodded enthusiastically. "He doesn't mean to be an ass, really. There's just... a lot of history there..."

"I didn't come to talk about Edward. I came to meet Bella. By God, I'm going to have a decent conversation with another girl and Edward Cullen is not going to be a part of it."

"Whoa," Bella breathed. "You're not shy at all."

"I guess I feel comfy with you." Rosalie grinned and settled back in her chair. "I'm really not shy at all once you get to know me."

The ice seemed to be broken, and the girls were able to talk as if they'd known each other for years. Bella discovered Rosalie was a fairly successful model and spokesperson, but she hated what she did. Rosalie got the very short story about Bella's opera aspirations and why those were no longer viable. Emmett sat in silence for the first time since Bella had met him and just watched as the girls formed an indelible bond.

"You might survive Alice, after all." Bella smirked when Rosalie mentioned the need to make a trip to the Green Hills Mall.

"Does she love to shop?" Rosalie's eyes lit up.

"It's her 'calling,'" Bella laughed. "And you'd be doing me a great service if you'd pal around with her tiny ass so that I could rest on Saturdays instead of hitting the sales."

"Well, then, I guess it's time to meet Alice." Rosalie looked over at Emmett and frowned. "You're very quiet, babe. That's unlike you."

"You're very talkative, love." He took the hand she offered. "That's unlike you."

"I must know, now that we've managed to talk for over an hour without bringing Dickhead into the conversation... How do you put up with that?"

"I've convinced myself that he's just misunderstood."

The look on Emmett's face sobered her quickly, though.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just...probably closer than anyone else has ever gotten to hitting that nail on the head."

"Well, we all have demons," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, we don't all act like asses," Rosalie countered.

"I've known Edward a long time." Emmett looked Bella square in the eye. "He needs someone who will try to understand him. There's a lot of hurt in his past. I may not agree with everything he's done, but... Don't give up on him, please?"

"Um..." Bella was flustered by Emmett's serious tone. The grin didn't often leave his face, and she reeled from his plea. "I'm not a quitter by nature, but sometimes there's no other choice. I can promise I'll hold on unless life says otherwise. Can that be good enough?"

"It's too good for that monumental dick," Rosalie muttered.

Emmett, however, lit up like a towering Christmas three and jumped across the table to tackle Bella into a big hug.

oOo

"Jesus H. Christ!" Edward swore. The three remaining band members stopped their movements and stared.

"How does anyone know his middle name starts with an H?" Bella said suddenly. "Is it documented somewhere?"

Emmett let out an indelicate snort while Jasper hid his face behind his music stand. Edward even allowed a small grin to tip his lips.

"You'll have to Google that one," Jasper suggested.

"And when did Google become a verb?" Bella continued. "Is it in the dictionary yet?"

"Again, I can only suggest that you Google it," Jasper said with a straight face.

"Piss off," Edward spouted. "I've forgotten now what I was so mad about."

"That's a good trick, Bella," Emmett crowed.

"Oh, yeah." Edward remembered his previous mental track. His voice was softer, as he couldn't quite muster his earlier venom. "Bella, you've got to put some more growl in that. You just sound so bloody sweet. It's a regular thing with you, I'm discovering."

"You're getting a bit nicer with your requests. I find it much easier to comply."

"Don't get used to it, sweetheart." Edward sneered.

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever get used to a nice Edward," she sang. "You'll forever catch me off guard. Don't go changing for my sake, sweetheart. I'd hate to see you hurt yourself."

"Damn!" Emmett laughed.

Her snarky comments snapped Edward back into his old self. He spent the rest of rehearsal barking out orders before climbing hesitantly into Bella's car for the ride home.

"I could have walked," he grumbled.

"I suppose you could have," she replied, cheekily. "It's not too late, either. Shall I let you out here?"

She hit the brakes and came to a full stop in front of a crowd of tourists on Broadway.

"Fine," Edward snarled. "Thank you very much for the ride. I'll shut my mouth."

Bella smothered a laugh and pulled back into traffic. He stared at her while she navigated the streets of downtown Nashville. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail, and some tendrils escaped to curl around her face. He couldn't help but think again that she looked almost like an angel. Right on cue, her cheeks flushed a brilliant pink. She'd noticed him staring.

"You should dress up more often," Edward blurted.

Bella frowned and glanced down at her clothes. "What's wrong with what I wear?"

"I just mean... You looked really nice when you got home from work. You know, with your skirt and that nice sweater. I don't know why you're always running straight to your jeans and sweatshirts."

"Because it's comfortable. And because I'm not trying to impress anyone. Ever." She added the last word just in case Edward thought she might begin to try impressing him.

"But it's so much more flattering to you when you're wearing your nice clothes. You don't look as— I mean, it's better for your figure."

"Oh, wow. I definitely prefer it when you're just a plain old prick. You trying to be polite while saying mean things is just painful."

"I didn't mean—" Edward started.

"Oh, you did. And that's okay. I'm not happy with how I look, but by God, I will be comfortable. I'm in enough pain as it is; I'll be damned if I cause myself discomfort on purpose."

"What do you mean, you're in pain?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "Your leg always hurts?"

"Always. Every second of every day. And there's nothing that can be done about it. I just live with it, or have it amputated. So I can't walk very far or very fast. So I can't swim, or bicycle, or dance, or play tennis anymore. I can't stand for more than thirty minutes at a time. And because of this, I can't shed these thirty pounds that have haunted me since my accident. But _you _think that I should wear a tight skirt and heels because _you _will have something nice to look at when you're hanging around. _You _think that I should maybe starve myself so that you don't feel so gross for being mildly attracted to me."

"I'm not attracted to you." Edward rushed to speak.

"Oh, of course. Of everything I had to say there, that's the one you grab and refute. Classic." Bella snorted as she pulled into her driveway. "It's no secret that you've been caught staring. There's nothing wrong with finding a larger girl attractive, especially since I'm really not fat. Not bone-thin like your usual flavor of the week, but there's nothing wrong with how I look. But by all means, Edward, if it will make you feel better about finding me pretty, I'll try to be worthy of your admiration. Starting tomorrow, yeah?"

"Fine!" Edward yelled. "We've danced around this for a few weeks now, ever since you're little triple date stunt. Don't think I didn't know what was going on there, either. You and Alice setting it all up so you and I got paired up at the table."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bella gasped. "Mad Donna's? Three weeks ago? Really? You're bringing that up?"

"I just wanted you to know how pissed off I am that I was forced into a date with you."

"Well, honestly, that just proves my whole point. Not once did I consider that a date, you bastard. That was me being nice and making sure you got dinner that night. I'm so pleased that you appreciated it, you ungrateful prick." Bella roared, with tears of anger streaming down her face.

She'd known it was really too good to be true that Edward hadn't been his prickish self lately. Apparently, he'd been storing it all up for one big row.

Bella jerked the keys from the ignition and let herself out of the car as quickly as she could on her injured leg. Edward sat still in the passenger seat as she made her way across the front lawn to the porch. She struggled with the top two steps as her knee threatened to give way, and he jumped from the car quickly to make sure she didn't need help. She was inside the house before he could reach her, and she slammed the door in his face.

He turned the knob and pushed, only to smash his nose against the window when he found it had locked behind her. He backed up and stared at the door, wondering if he should knock or if he should just find somewhere else to stay for the night.

Slowly, the door opened and Bella peeked out at him.

"I forgot it locks automatically," she said sheepishly.

"I deserve to be locked out," Edward rubbed his toe over a spot on the porch to avoid her gaze.

"Well, it's not my style. Sorry I was so sensitive?"

"Yeah. Sorry I was insensitive?"

"I'm getting used to it." Bella sighed and opened the door all the way to let him in.

Edward's heart twisted at her words. He saw tear tracks on her face, and they made him feel like an even bigger bastard.

"You've been nothing but nice to me, even when I least deserve it, Bella." He stepped over the threshold.

"Yeah, well..." She couldn't even find words to formulate a response. "I'm going to bed."

Edward watched her go, not moving an inch from his spot inside the door. She shuffled carefully through the living room, and he wondered if she'd hurt herself further when trying to get away from him. Slowly, he followed her, veering into his bedroom as she continued down the hall to hers.

For almost a half-hour, he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He pondered all of Bella's words, but the ones he came back to the most were the ones about his growing attraction to her. He wanted to kick himself for being so obvious. Her kind heart and selflessness had really started to get under his skin, and it more than pissed him off. Girls like her just didn't usually draw him in. He'd always preferred the blonde, busty type that didn't much care when he didn't call them as he promised.

With a sigh, he made his way to the bathroom across the hall from her room. She had shut her door, which was unusual. She always left it cracked a bit so that her cats could come and go. His heart twisted once more as he closed the bathroom door behind him. He opened the linen closet to grab a towel and saw that there were none. He cursed himself as he opened the door again and made his way to the laundry room. When he saw there were none there, either, he debated whether he should use a kitchen towel or disturb Bella. He jerked open the drawer to grab a tea towel and muttered curses again.

Drawing in a deep breath, he marched back down the hall and stopped in front of Bella's door. The transom window was propped open, and he could hear the strains of King Curtis's saxophone and the sound of running water. Bella apparently had a towel. He rapped sharply on the door before he lost his nerve.

There was a small crash somewhere in the room, along with a muttered oath, and then Bella opened the door. His words caught somewhere in his throat as he stared.

Her hair had been freed from her ponytail and hung in waves over her shoulder. Her face had been scrubbed clean and glowed with her flush of irritation. What really caught his attention was the satin shortie pajama set she wore. The smoky blue made her skin look like spilled cream. Though it was loose and not in any way provocative, the innocent picture she created there in the frame of her doorway made his breath hitch.

"Speak, Cullen," she growled, and he melted even further.

"I, ah... I needed a towel for the shower?" He willed himself not to look at her legs and lost the battle.

Her delicate feet were bare, her toes painted with a light pink polish. Her left ankle was trim, while the right one looked from the day's exertions. As his gaze travelled further up her legs, he caught sight of an angry, puckered scar on her knee.

"I'm up here." She turned away from the door and made her way to a basket in the corner of her room, where she fished out a towel as he tried his hardest not to stare at her backside.

He looked about the room instead, and his eyes caught on her bed. The white down comforter was pulled back, and the navy blue sheets looked rumpled. Edward wondered what it would be like to help her rumple the sheets a bit more.

Afraid his thoughts would show on his face, he grabbed the towel she offered and spun quickly to face the bathroom behind him. She shut the door behind him with a firm click, leaving him almost breathless in the hallway.

For several minutes, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His green eyes were dark with irritation at himself for allowing her to dig herself even deeper under his skin. There was no hope for it, he realized. He had developed an entirely unsuitable crush on his roommate, and she was making it more and more clear she wanted nothing to do with him.

oOo

Chapter title is from Johnatha Brooke.


	9. Gravity

Chapter Nine

Gravity

Bella lay in bed, willing herself not to cry any more tears over the bastard that was Edward Cullen. She'd been certain she knew what she was doing when she invited him to live with her, but she wasn't entirely sure her heart could take any more of his Cullen-style beatings.

Gradually, she began to calm into a sleep-like state, but her mind was fully aware that she was still awake. Without permission, her brain recalled the very first time she'd seen Edward Cullen. He thought it was the night at Mulligan's, when really it was at least four months before that. According to Edward's own timeline, he'd only been in the states about two months at that time, and Bella had only been in Nashville about eight months. She'd planned to walk down Broadway to some of the touristy shops so she could send Charlie a Nashville sweatshirt and a cowboy hat. The two had never been much for giving gifts, but she knew he'd get a kick out of receiving the real deal.

She had parked the car along Second Avenue and slowly shuffled along to the corner, and there he sat. She was familiar with the buskers that lined the streets at night, and she usually dropped in a dollar or two and continued her merry way. That night, however, at exactly 6:39 pm, she had discovered the next big thing in music. His voice was raw and plaintive as he sang a song she'd never heard. Buskers didn't normally play original tunes because they made more money with the covers, but she'd had a feeling the heart-wrenching lyrics he shared with the night were his own.

She stopped for the first time ever, listening to his soul and staring at the face that rivaled that of an angel. She watched as people passed, somehow unaware of the pure, unadulterated talent that sat only inches from them. Tears filled her eyes as she listened to song after song pour from his lips—his smooth, red, perfect lips.

She forgot to get Charlie his shirt that day. She forgot to get Charlie his shirt the ten times she went back to stand just around the corner from the store Edward frequented. She personally dragged the manager from Mahoney's down to hear and listened from her hidden spot as the manager offered Edward his first paying gig.

She had then attended Mulligan's every Saturday night, hoping it would be the night that Edward would take the manager up on his offer. Alice had become utterly convinced that Bella had lost her mind and would soon be arrested for stalking, but Bella still couldn't make herself stay away.

And then, she'd finally seen him perform. She'd dropped fifty bucks into the jar, hoping against all hope that she could get away before she was noticed. But Emmett had seen her, had hugged her and swung her around like a little girl, making her feel lighter and freer than she'd felt in a year. Jasper had thanked her with his quiet grace. And Edward? He'd been an ass.

That would have been the end of her obsession, if Alice hadn't convinced her to audition for the band. She would have put the velvet voice and emerald eyes behind her and never looked back had she not shown up on that fateful day. Instead, she'd been made even more aware of the immense talent her vexatious roommate possessed and fell even further into the dismal abyss called love.

Angrily, Bella wiped at her tears and stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to come and save her from a whole night of heartache.

oOo

Mike Newton was sure he knew what love was. Love... Love was Bella Swan. And when she arrived at the office... That was the moment he would finally pluck up the courage and ask Bella to go out with him. Hell, he was twenty-six years old. He felt pathetic that he couldn't manage to take the object of his affection to dinner, and he couldn't agree to dinner with anyone else because all he could think about was the object of his affection. Bella Swan.

Even her name was beautiful. He brought her coffee every morning and picked up lunch for her every time he went out. He had helped untangle her from her phone cord more times than he could count and was often seen running down the hall to help her pick up whatever papers she had just dropped. He had made special trips to the local supermarket for Tide Pens, OxyClean, or even bleach to erase whatever stain she managed to procure when drinking the coffee he brought her or eating the lunch he delivered.

Yet Bella was completely unaware of his intentions. He'd been her "buddy" for so long that she couldn't see him as anything else. And the moment he saw her, that would end. Unfortunately for Mike, it was not to be.

As he waited anxiously in his corner office, checking occasionally to make sure that her coffee was still steaming hot and watching the parking lot like the stalker he'd sworn he'd never become, Bella was on her way to the emergency room.

"Mike!" Angela said, running into the office at full-speed.

Mike jumped out of his seat and whirled around.

"I wasn't- She isn't-" he stuttered, before realizing that Angela hadn't caught him being skeezy at all.

She was flushed and flustered, and a prickling at the back of his neck told him something was terribly wrong.

"Bella can't make it to the broker's open house this morning," Angela gasped. "Alice just called and let me know that Bella fell off of her porch this morning and broke her ankle. The bad ankle."

"Sweet Jesus!" Mike gasped.

His mind tried to grasp the fact that he would have to attend the open house in Bella's stead, but all he could think about was the girl he loved being wheeled into an ambulance.

"Edward had to drive her to the ER—" Angela continued, but Mike held up his hand.

"Wait. Edward?"

"Yeah, Edward. He lives with her? You know about Edward, don't you?" Angela asked, her lips curving in a small grin.

Mike felt his heart drop straight through his stomach, take a detour through his right leg, and then shatter somewhere around his big toe.

"Oh..." was his eloquent response.

Suddenly, his dreams of taking Bella to dinner, of seeing her face light up over a glowing candle, of splashing his proposal to her over the Jumbo-Tron at the Titans stadium, of watching her walk down the aisle in an ivory dress, of handing her the keys to their new house in East Nashville, of welcoming their two-point-five kids, of sitting next to her on the porch of their house while drinking sweet tea and clasping their wrinkly old hands... All of it, all of his dreams were shattered by one name. Edward.

Why hadn't Bella mentioned that she had someone? Was he important to her? She wasn't the type to just move in with a guy if she wasn't one hundred percent serious about him; Mike was sure of that.

"Did you want to go see her?" Angela offered quietly.

Mike ran a hand through his messy blond locks and gripped painfully before nodding in the affirmative.

"Yeah. Let's go see her. We probably have time before I have to be at the open house, right?"

They both looked at their watches and nodded before turning together to head for the front door.

As Angela navigated the streets toward the hospital, Mike continued to berate himself for not speaking up sooner. He had known that a girl as beautiful and selfless and fragile as Bella would not be unavailable for long, and yet he had waited. Always second guessing himself, always worried that the answer would be no. He had waited too long, and it looked like the answer was no anyway. If only he had just asked, he might have actually gotten a yes.

_Whoever this Edward guy is, _Mike thought, _he better be good to her. He better treat her like the goddess she is, and show her the utmost love and respect, because Bella deserves no less._

When they arrived at the hospital, Angela took charge and asked to see Bella. They were directed to the corner of the ER where a bed was secluded behind a curtain.

"It's just a broken ankle, Newton," Angela teased. "She's not going to die."

Mike said nothing, not wanting to give Angela any idea that is was actually himself who had died a little that day. When the curtain was drawn back, he was pleased to see Bella sitting up and smiling. Her little makeshift room was full of people that obviously loved her. He recognized Alice, but everyone else in the room was a complete stranger. Three men were there, and two of them were hovering over Bella as if she might disappear at any moment.

One was tall and alarmingly fit. By tall, Mike judged him to be at least six foot five and not a centimeter shorter. His face was kind, though, with dimples flashing every time he smiled.

The other hovering male was also tall, but downright short when compared to the behemoth that made Bella giggle. This guy was also well muscled, but again had nothing on the monster fluffing Bella's pillow, much to her amusement. And Mike was not so macho that he couldn't admit that the guys were good looking and probably every girl's dream. He wondered which of the two guys was Edward.

The third guy, the sullen one in the corner who watched everything with a puzzled frown, was by far the best looking of the three. He must have just been along for the ride, because he looked like he couldn't give two shits about Bella and her happiness.

"Oh, honey," Alice said when Bella laughed so hard she choked. Alice flashed a glare at the huge guy and smacked his arm.

"Stop it, Emmett. You're going to kill her," she shrieked.

Mike sighed in relief. So the abominable snowman was not Bella's boyfriend. He began to study the blond a little more closely, forgetting for a moment that he'd not yet said hello to anyone.

"Mike." Bella suddenly noticed he and Angela were watching the whole sitcom before them. She began to cough again, and Alice turned to glare at the man in the corner.

"Edward, go get the poor girl some water," she commanded.

Mike's jaw dropped. He watched the surly guy stand and shrug before disappearing through the curtain. That bastard was Edward? This was the guy that Bella lived with? Maybe loved? What was the girl thinking? Didn't she realize she deserved so much more?

Without even realizing that he made the decision, Mike had come to the conclusion that he just need to double his efforts. Surely it wouldn't take Bella long to realize she deserved so much more than the asshole who sat silently in the corner instead of doing everything in his power to make that angel smile.

With that thought in mind, Mike approached Bella's bed with a wide smile.

"Wish I could have been there to help you up this time, Swan." He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Of everyone in this room, Mike, you're the one who picks me up the most. I'm sure you're tired of it," she sighed, grinning back at him.

"Never, Bella." And he meant it.

oOo

Chapter title by Sarah Bareilles.


	10. Catch Me

It occurred to me this week I should have warned people this story was written before my _nothing but the fluff_ days. Sorry if you've been taken by surprise with the angst and douchey Edward. I hope you'll stick with him. He gets sweeter. My roads always lead to cotton candy.

oOo

Chapter Ten

Catch Me

Bella was laid out on the couch with her foot propped up on three pillows. Her eyes were closed and a tipsy smile graced her features. Edward took advantage of her lack of sight and openly stared for several minutes. Her chestnut hair spilled over the pillow, her cheeks were flushed, and Edward realized for the first time that he truly found his roommate beautiful. He let out a small growl and Bella's eyes popped open.

"Are you okay? You don't have to stay here, Edward. I know I'm not good company right now. I wouldn't be upset at all if you wanted to get out of the house. You can even take my car, as long as you promise not to drive it drunk. God knows I won't be using it any time soon." She looked ruefully at her right leg, which was encased in a cast up to her knee.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting the urge to do as she suggested: run. Without warning, his mind flooded with the images from that morning.

oOo

He'd heard her screams in his sound sleep. Hell, all of the neighbors had heard her screams. His movements had been completely involuntary as he 'd launched himself from the bed and torn through the house toward the direction of her cries. The front door had nearly been ripped off its hinges, and he was met with the sight of Bella in a heap at the bottom of the steps.

"I thought I could get away with them," she'd said in a choked voice, pointing at the black patent stiletto wedged into the soft earth.

Edward, taking no notice of the fact that he was clad only in his black boxer-briefs, had fallen to his knees next to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Where are you hurt?" he had asked, his voice ragged with sleep and concern.

"My ankle. I really think I broke it. I heard it snap. I was screaming before I even felt the pain."

"Will you be okay long enough for me to get dressed?" he asked. "I can drive you myself and we won't have to wait for an ambulance."

She nodded, and he vaulted back up onto the porch. Within moments, he was back at her side, clad in a pair of ragged jeans and a tight black tee. She meekly handed over her keys and began to stand.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

She froze and stared.

"I have to get in the car," she explained, as if to a simpleton.

"You'll not walk on that foot unless a doctor says it's okay," he commanded.

"Well, then, you tell me how you expect—" Her snappy retort was cut short as he reached down and gathered her close. "Oh, fuck no! You're not going to carry me! You won't be abl—"

Again, her words were cut short as he stood fluidly, holding her as easily as he would a feather.

Somewhere in his mind, he registered the feel of her body against his, but he pushed it away and carefully set her in the passenger seat of her car. After he had settled himself in the driver's seat, he took a deep breath and turned to her.

"I've not driven in America," he confessed.

Her eyes widened in shock, but she covered his hand with hers. "I'll guide you. Can you get us to the end of the street while I let someone know what's going on?"

He nodded as she pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Alice. I'm glad you answered. I'm on the way to the hospital, 'cause I'm pretty sure I broke my ankle… Turn right here, Edward."

Edward watched the early morning traffic carefully, but couldn't help turning an ear to her conversation. Especially when he heard her next words.

"Could you make sure Mike knows I can't be there this morning? No, Edward, right lane! Right lane!"

Edward cursed and swerved back into his own lane. His mind had wandered briefly from his task when he'd heard her mention another man's name, but he concentrated on putting all his energy toward driving her to the emergency room.

"It doesn't really hurt any more than it usually does, Al," she was saying as she pointed left for him to take the next turn.

He really was trying to keep his mind on the road, but her words tore at his heart. Did her leg really always feel as if a bone were broken? Did the poor girl really live in that kind of agony every day?

"We're going to Skyline... Really? What's he doing— Never mind. I don't want to know... Um, if they really want to, I guess."

Edward quickly grew frustrated hearing only her side of the conversation. By the time he pulled under the portico at the emergency room, Bella had ended the call. He put the car in park and ran around to her side. The pain had obviously started to set in, because her cheeks were flushed and her eyes a bit glassy. He couldn't believe she had not yet cried.

oOo

"Edward?" Bella asked, bringing him back to the present.

He realized he was feeling things he had never felt before, and it scared the shit out of him. He wanted to cross the room, gather her close, and ease all of her pain. He knew she was hurting, but she still hadn't cried. Of course, she was on some serious painkillers, so those had helped.

"Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly. He looked at the clock and realized that it was almost time for her to take another Percocet.

"I am," Bella realized suddenly. "I can't believe it's so late. Ugh. I didn't think about cooking. Shit."

"I got it," Edward said with a small smile.

"You don't have to," Bella began, but he silenced her with a glare.

"Really, Bella. It's the least I can do. Is an omelet okay? Even I find it hard to mess those up."

"An omelet sounds bloody fantastic." Bella sighed. "This just fucking sucks."

Edward grinned at her familiar slang, and there was something outrageously adorable about her angelic lips speaking foul words.

oOo

After two weeks of waiting on Bella, Edward finally snapped. It wasn't her fault, he conceded, because he'd insisted on driving her to work and picking her up in the evenings. He'd demanded that she sit on the couch and let him make dinner and serve her. Every night, he helped her to her bed, and propped her leg up onto three fluffy pillows that he'd sacrificed from his own bed. And he'd helped her tape plastic bags over her cast so she could bathe in the claw foot tub in what was once "his" bathroom. He hadn't seen anything indecent, but the mental images of what came after he firmly shut the door behind him haunted him into his sleep.

Bella sat on the couch, fidgeting horribly because she had once again refused any pain medication, saying that it left her feeling out of sorts and drowsy. She flicked through the channels at a breakneck pace, driving Edward out of his mind. Suddenly, he realized that he'd been acting the part of her boyfriend without any of the privileges or advantages.

Bella started in surprise as he shot up from the couch and ran for the car keys.

"Oh, thank God," she sighed. He shot her a dirty look. "No, no. I'm so grateful to you, Edward. You can't even know. But I feel horrible for monopolizing your time. You _should _be out having fun and doing things that guys do. You've only left the house to drive me to work or take me to rehearsal or do the shopping for me. You're a real pro at driving here now, and that's the only thing you've gotten out of this whole arrangement."

Edward was immediately chastened. "Are you kidding me? You let me live here rent-free and make sure I'm not starving to death. It's the least I could do. I just need to get out and clear my head."

"You're not fooling me Edward. Please take a cab home if you get drunk. We'll worry about my car later."

Edward approached, unsure of what he planned to do once he reached her. He crouched down for a moment and made the mistake of looking into her eyes. The sheer gratitude he saw brought him to his knees. Tentatively, he reached out and placed his hand on top of her head. The hair beneath his fingers was silky, and he resisted the urge to run his fingers through it. Instead, he patted her awkwardly and stood abruptly. Her phone rang, distracting them both from the uncomfortable situation, and she waved at him as she answered.

Edward was at the door when he heard her say, "Oh, hey Mike!" With a low growl, he slammed the door behind himself.

Once he was in the car, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the steering wheel. The feelings inside him were twisting him into something completely unrecognizable, even to himself. He was horribly aware of his growing attraction to his roommate and hated himself for it. Bella had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had a pure heart, and she deserved far more than anyone like him could ever give her. The most he could handle was two weeks of helping her before he felt like running out and getting plastered like the colossal dick he was.

Whoever that Mike guy was, he seemed to really care about Bella. He called at least every other day to check in on her, even if it was under the guise of checking on the paperwork she had been working on from home. As much as the idea pissed him off, he wondered if maybe seeing Bella find a guy that would be that good to her would be the best thing for her.

With a strangled cry, he started the car and whipped backwards out of the driveway. Why was he even thinking these things? Did he really believe that Bella had more than friendly feelings for him? Never once had she indicated that she might be attracted to him. Perhaps, since she was always so generous, he had just assumed. As he made his way through the familiar streets, he ran back over their time together. Yes, she had saved his ass with his ex-landlord. She had offered up a room and food, asking nothing in return. She had called him out on his growing attraction to her, but she'd never once admitted to finding him attractive. In fact, he would believe she felt more for Emmett or Jasper, or even that Mike clown, when he took into account the way she spoke to them.

And that was why he found himself so fascinated by her. She was truly a nice person. She had her heartaches, but she didn't allow them to darken her world. It was refreshing and infuriating all at the same time. By the time Edward parked the car outside the Red Door Saloon, he knew he'd be calling a cab. He was getting pissed, because it was the only way to escape.

oOo

Chapter title by Tony Lucca again.

Also, I feel I missed someone's request for the M version of this story. It's been a crazy week, and reviews and PMs got lost in the shuffle. I'm committed to sending it to anyone who asks, and I thank you for your patience when I forget or take too long to send. If you're the person I missed, please forgive me and send a new request.

On a similar note, thank you so much to those who review even though this story was posted before. Some of you even review each chapter when you've already read the whole M version by PDF. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I wish wish wish I could respond to every review, but I honestly have to sneak time during work to edit so I can post. Please accept this sincere thank you.


	11. Stupid for You

Chapter Eleven

Stupid For You

"Mate, Bella has got to be the second coolest chick to ever live." Emmett plopped his beer mug down on the bar to punctuate his statement.

Edward tried to scowl in response, but couldn't quite force the corners of his lips down. Instead, the stayed firmly etched into a slightly crooked smile.

"I wager you think Rosalie is number one?"

"Hell, yeah. I mean it, man. I love that girl. I think I might marry her." Emmett's eyes were wide with wonder as he confessed his intentions.

"Why the bloody hell would you go and do something stupid like that?" he muttered.

"What? Get married? Let a gorgeous woman take care of me for the rest of my life? Have hot monkey sex every night with a supermodel? I don't see any drawbacks here."

"Ugh." Edward sighed, frustrated by the direction the conversation was headed.

"Just because you're a heartless dick doesn't mean every man is," Emmett pointed out. "Some marriages last—"

"Where's Jasper?" Edward interrupted, desperation coloring his voice.

"He's coming. Unravel the shorts, man."

Moments later, Jasper joined them at the bar. The three had decided to scope it out as a potential venue, though Emmett had fought hard to wait until Bella could join them. Edward, who was growing increasingly frustrated with his feelings for his roommate, had fought even harder to come out without her.

"I like it," Jasper said.

"Well, that was quick," Emmett laughed. "What do we do now?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," Edward said, raising his hand to get the bartender's attention.

So how are you and Bella doing?" Emmett asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't say it like that," Edward snapped.

"Like what?" Emmett's face was the picture of innocence.

"Like we're some kind of couple. We're not."

"Easy, tiger," Jasper said, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You should get on that," Emmett continued, as if nothing had been said. The whiskey had obviously started to set in, and his playful nature was rearing its head.

"You are at least being nice, aren't you?" Jasper asked, though he would have known otherwise if Edward had misbehaved. Alice had no qualms about railing on about Edward's finer moments.

"Been a saint," Edward assured them.

"Good. That girl deserves a bit of sunshine." Jasper swirled the Jameson in his glass before draining it in one quick gulp.

"What makes you say that?" Edward wanted to know. He was aware that there was some darkness in her past, but Bella kept her mask firmly in place at all times.

"Not my story."

"But it was obviously Alice's," Edward retorted.

"Bella will share, I'm sure. It will all make sense someday," Jasper returned with a shrug.

"Deep shit, man," Emmett slurred, tossing back yet another glass of whiskey.

"Yeah, well, leave Bella out of the conversation and see how quickly we lighten up," Edward suggested with a smirk.

"One more question. Is she about ready for a walking cast?" Jasper pressed.

"Yeah. We were at the doctor yesterday and he said another week, probably. She was beside herself. Did you know it's the fourth time in the last year that she's had a cast on?" Edward said. He shook his head in amazement.

At first, he'd assumed it was because she was so bleedin' clumsy, but she'd explained that once was after the car accident, once was from her most recent fall, and the remaining two were for corrective surgeries meant to help her walk better.

"Alice mentioned that." Jasper nodded.

"Poor girl," Emmett murmured.

Edward felt his heart twist painfully. He was growing increasingly accustomed to the feeling, and it pissed him off.

"That's enough, damn it. Bella-talk is now officially off-limits. I've had five weeks of following her around like a little bitch. I'm having a Bella-free night, even if it kills me."

Edward's words proved to be near-prophetic. Somewhere close to nine-thirty the next morning, his eyes popped open, and his head exploded. He shivered, which made his teeth clench together, and that didn't help the blinding pain in his skull at all. Still blinking his eyes to clear the fuzz, he reached for the comforter to drag it over his head. His fingers grasped only concrete, and he sat up quickly and whipped his head around.

He'd slept on the sidewalk. Again. Like a bum. And he had a perfectly nice house to go to, with a beautiful, soft—albeit rather frilly—bed to sleep in. Why in God's name had he chosen to collapse in that particular doorway?

He glanced around for signs of Jasper and Emmett, but vaguely remembered them leaving him alone in the bar the night before. Next, he reached for his guitar, which never left his side. Panic finally set in as he realized it was nowhere around. Just as he was jumping up to begin a frantic search, he heard squealing tires and a voice calling his name.

"Edward? Jesus, man, you look like shit!"

Edward blinked his eyes against the bright November sun and saw a black Toyota 4-Runner idling at the curb. He squinted a bit to make out the driver. Mike Newton.

_Shit_.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked, returning to the search for his guitar.

"Bella was worried sick about you. Jasper told her you'd stayed behind after they both left, and she thought something might have happened to you." Mike jumped out of the car and came to offer assistance. "What are you looking for?"

"I think I might have left my guitar inside..." Edward slurred, his first indication he was still rather drunk.

"Here, man. Get in the car. I'll run in and check for you." Mike half-carried Edward to the truck and pushed him into the passenger seat.

Edward spent several seconds trying to re-learn the workings of a seatbelt while Mike went and knocked on the door of the pub.

"Bad news, man. They never saw it," Mike said when he climbed back into the car. "Maybe you left it at home?"

"Maybe," Edward allowed, but he knew better. His guitar never left his sight.

"If you don't mind me saying... Hell, actually, I don't care if you do mind me saying. You don't deserve Bella."

"What's it to you?" Edward sighed.

"I care about her a lot. She called me this morning, frantic. She didn't have a way to get to the office, and you weren't home. Personally, I don't give a flying flip what you do in your spare time, but she obviously cares about you. And has started to rely on you. You're an asshole for leaving her stranded, but that wasn't even what she was so worried about. After I dropped her at work, she begged me to come see if you were somewhere around this bar. I was sure you'd gone home with some tramp, but she insisted I at least look."

"I appreciate the ride," Edward said tightly.

"It wasn't for you," Mike assured him. "Call her and let her know you're alright, please?"

He handed over his phone, and Edward fumbled around for a moment until he found the address book.

"Did you find him?" Bella asked breathlessly, as soon as she picked up.

"Emmm, hello. This is Edward. I'm to tell you that I'm safe. Your boyfriend found me and scraped me off the sidewalk."

"He's not— Oh, whatever. I'm just glad you're okay," Bella said. "You are okay, aren't you?"

Edward thought for a moment, lamenting the loss of his guitar, then replied. "I'm alive, thank you."

"Oh. Good. I'll, um. I'll see you at rehearsal tonight, then. Go home and get some rest, Edward."

He wanted to snap at her for treating him like a kid but bit his tongue forcefully. Having someone care about him was actually kind of heart-warming. Instead, he gave a non-committal grunt and snapped the phone shut.

"I don't know what your deal is," Mike continued his previous train of thought, "but if you keep hurting her, I'll kill you."

"Fair enough."

Edward noted with relief that they had reached Bella's house. He patted his pockets and was grateful he'd managed to keep possession of his keys, at least. He didn't bother to thank Mike again for the ride.

oOo

"Not that any of us are shocked, by any stretch, but what seems to have crawled up your ass today, Mr. Cullen?" Jasper lilted.

Edward felt his shoulders drop and buried his face in his hands.

"My guitar's been nicked," he mumbled through his fingers.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look.

"That's just wrong." Emmett shook his head.

"It's my own fault. I was so drunk, I didn't even know where I was." Edward scrubbed his face hard with his hands.

"We can get you a new one," Bella offered.

Edward's head snapped up, and he glared at her.

"Right, so. That's the answer, isn't it? Why didn't I think of that? Little Bella. Saint Bella," he said with a mock bow. "Miss Everything's Bloody Rosy Bella. Let's just buy another one, shall we? Well there isn't another one. That guitar was my dad's. The only think of I have left of him."

"Oh," Bella said quietly.

"Right. Oh," Edward roared. "So piss off, alright?"

He was spluttering, he was so angry.

Bella stood awkwardly for a moment and then nodded once, grabbed her bag and crutches, and gave Alice a meaningful look. Alice stood quickly and followed her friend out the door. Jasper sighed, knowing Alice would have to take Bella home and then come back for him.

"That was kind of mean, mate," Emmett said, his voice hushed with sadness for Bella.

"I don't give a shit. She just stomped all over my last nerve, throwing money after money to make everything all better." Edward kicked over a stool and flopped down on the floor, tears threatening to spill over.

Deep down, he was mortified that he'd lashed out at Bella that way. She'd never once been less than nice, and she deserved so much more than he continued to give.

When Edward arrived home that evening, he was worried about what to expect. Perhaps he'd finally pushed too hard. Her genuinely sweet spirit grated on his nerves constantly, but he was starting to see that it was because it forced him to constantly examine himself. And he always found himself wanting.

"Hello?" he called when he opened the door.

He received no answer, and that worried him. He sat down on the couch to wait, hoping he'd have the chance to at least apologize before she kicked his ass to the curb.

Hours later, Edward jolted awake at the sound of a key in the lock. Through bleary eyes, he saw it was after midnight. Bella struggled to get around the door with her crutches, and he started to stand and offer his help. She kicked the door shut gently and took off down the hallway quickly without even looking in his direction.

oOo

Edward dragged himself to rehearsal with a nagging in the pit of his stomach. A week had passed since he'd last seen Bella, and he was certain that she wouldn't be at practice.

She'd obviously allowed him to stay out of a sense of obligation. She was always gone in the morning when he woke up, no matter how early he tried to rise. Mike was apparently swinging by to pick her up in the morning, while Angela gave her a ride home every night—always around midnight.

He'd worried himself sick over the situation and found himself praying that she would, indeed, show up to rehearsal. The first thing he saw when he entered the studio was his guitar. No one else was in the room. He looked around in confusion before slowly approaching the instrument.

With ginger fingers, he picked it up and strummed a few chords. It was in perfect tune—even better than he could do.

"I had it tuned for you," a soft voice announced. "It sounded awful. I had to buy two new strings, too."

Edward whipped his head around and saw Bella in the doorway. "You found it?" he whispered.

Tears prickled at his eyes. Without realizing what he was doing, he moved closer to Bella.

"I did," she said simply.

"How? Where?" He had trouble forming coherent thoughts.

"Louisville."

"Kentucky? Why would you..." he trailed off, realizing that there little but a breath between them.

"Because...you're a brilliant artist, and an artist needs the proper tools," she whispered.

Edward let out a breath and leaned his forehead against hers. He breathed in again, becoming lightheaded with the scent of her.

"Are we practicing or not?" Emmett came crashing through the door and Edward jumped back as if he'd been burned. The larger man leaned in, placed a quick kiss to Bella's cheek, and gave Edward a fierce punch to the shoulder.

"Yeah, what's all the talk about?" Jasper asked, kissing Bella's other cheek.

"Well... Yeah..." Edward said, still staring at Bella in amazement.

She seemed completely oblivious as she took her place on the stool next to his, ready to sing as if she hadn't just turned his world upside down. Again.

oOo

I've never been one for author notes, but I have to reach out again to the guest who requested a PDF in a review. Without a name, I can't contact you, and I really want to. I'm going to put a link to my website in my profile so you can contact me through there.

Again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.


	12. If No One Will Listen

Chapter Twelve

If No One Will Listen

"Can I help you with anything?" Edward stood in the doorway of the kitchen and ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably.

"Absolutely not," Bella laughed and rinsed a plate under hot water.

"Please let me help," Edward said. "I know I've been a shite roommate. Hell, I'm not even a roommate. I'm more like a dependent, yeah?"

"Shut your mouth," Bella scolded. "You took excellent care of me while I was on those bloody crutches. And there's a fitting testament to how much you actually were around; I'm starting to talk like you."

"But... It's still nothing compared to what you've done for me," he said quietly, scuffing the toe of his shoe over an invisible spot on the tile. "I can't believe you found my guitar. I wouldn't have even known where to start! Where—"

"It was at a used instrument store," Bella interrupted. She refused to meet his gaze.

"Whatever made you think to look there?" Edward took another hesitant step toward the sink where Bella continued to rinse dishes.

"None of the pawn shops I called had it." She rubbed a stray hair from her forehead with the back of her arm and sighed.

"But there must be hundreds of pawn shops!" Edward looked at Bella as if she might have lost her mind—or turned into a superhero right in front of his eyes.

"There are quite a few. Even with Alice and Angela helping, it took us a week of non-stop phone calls to find it," she conceded with a wry grin.

Edward as truly stunned by the lengths she'd gone to. He didn't know how else to thank her, so he simply said, "Can I help you wash?"

"No," she answered, and his face fell. "You can load the dishwasher, though. I mean, that's what it's for, right?"

The two worked side by side for a few minutes before Bella limped to the other side of the kitchen to wipe down the stove. The walking cast on her foot was a huge hindrance, but she was so thrilled to have the use of her arms again that she insisted on cooking and picking up the slack on the cleaning. Edward's eyes followed her as she moved, and he was ready to step forward should she falter.

"What happened, Bella? When you had your accident?" he asked suddenly.

Bella froze, her hand releasing the rag she was holding. It fell to the tiles below with a dull slap.

"I—I don't think I can talk about it," she whispered.

"I know you _have_ talked about it, though," Edward insisted. "You've shared with Alice, right?"

"It's a little different, Edward. Alice is my best friend…and I was drunk."

Edward shook off the sting he felt when she described Alice as her closest confidante. What right did he have to expect her to trust him? He'd done nothing but push her away since the moment he'd met her. Instead, he gave her a mischievous smirk.

"I'm pretty sure I saw a brand new bottle of Jameson in your bar." He waggled his eyebrows.

Bella stared at him for a moment, fighting for a decision. After all, the guy had spent the last six months at her beck and call. Did he deserve some answers? Not really. But did she want to share anyway?

"Fine," she huffed. "But I'll need at least three shots before I can start talking. And I'll probably sing, too."

"Perfect!" He rubbed his hands together and then fished around in the cabinets for the cut crystal tumblers. She followed him to the bar with her head hanging low. Her mind was already mulling over what to tell him and how.

Edward produced a glass of whiskey and ice, and she took it hesitantly. She had to smile at the look of excitement on his face. It wasn't the look someone gets when they're about to do something fun. It certainly wasn't the look one has when they're expecting good news. But Edward seemed to be...touched that she would share with him.

She plopped down on the couch with a sigh and crossed her injured leg over her left knee. Edward sat a little more slowly and ended up so close that his thigh touched hers. She buried her nose in the glass and inhaled deeply, trying hard to push away the warmth that spread from that point of contact.

Edward held his glass out to her and she touched the rim with her own tumbler in a toast. Then, without further preamble, she downed the amber liquid.

"You didn't even make a face," Edward said, watching in awe.

"I'll need another," she ordered.

He handed her his own untouched glass and stood to get a refill.

"Just bring the bottle," she called after him.

When he returned, he tipped the Jameson into her empty glass. She threw back the shot before the ice had time to melt and then sat in silence while the alcohol began to work its magic.

"I'm glad I stopped taking the pain pills four weeks ago," she said. Her tongue began to feel a bit thick, and she reached up and tapped her teeth with her fingernail. "I always know I'm getting drunk when my teeth start to go numb."

Edward didn't say a word. Once she was ready to share, he didn't want to scare her in any way. Bella's next words almost broke the deal.

"Hey," she slurred. "When I'm done telling my story, you tell me about your dad and his guitar, yeah?"

Edward stared at her for a second, then nodded slowly.

"Good. Now get comfy. I've decided to tell you the full, uncut version. This will take some time and probably make me cry. Don't feel like you have to comfort me.

"I guess it's been about a year and three months... Maybe longer. It was July, anyway, when it happened. Have you ever been to Washington?" She didn't wait for his response. "The roads there can get pretty bad if you're not in the city. I'm from Forks. Well, kind of, I'm from Forks. I was born there. My dad still lives there. I did most of my growing in Phoenix, though."

Edward leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. Her words came in torrents, and he felt a bit dizzy as he tried to keep up. She didn't even seem to notice he was still there as she continued to babble.

"I moved back to live with my dad when I was in high school. I didn't really like it at first because it's always raining there. I mean, always. Sun. Never. Shines. You're probably used to that, London Boy. I'd had some great music teachers in Arizona, but Renee met Phil, and he plays baseball, and they decided to travel. I didn't want to hold her back, so I moved in with Charlie."

"Renee is..." Edward prompted.

"Sorry, Renee's my mom. Phil is my stepdad. And Charlie's my dad. So, I went to Forks. There's not much music in Forks, but there was another girl at school that had dreams of being a singer. We didn't really compete in high school because there was nothing to compete for. I drove to Seattle once a week to take lessons from a really great soprano, and when Lauren found out who I was taking from, she signed up, too. Our teacher then recommended us both for scholarships to PLU, uh, Pacific Lutheran University, I mean. And we both got in. And then we started the competitions. I mean, I guess I competed. I wasn't really into all that backstabbing shit. I was more concerned with improving on each performance, but Lauren liked to brag about what language her professor was having her sing every week. I guess I sometimes rose to the bait, but for the most part I was just in competition with myself.

"We were never good friends. In fact, I'd go so far as to say we didn't really like each other at all. But we still rode together back to Forks when we went home for holidays and weekends and stuff. After I graduated, I went straight in for my Master's degree in Vocal Performance, so Lauren did, too. Then, after I got my Master's, I joined the Seattle Opera Company. So Lauren did, too. We both started in the chorus, but after a year, I was offered a principal role. Lauren wasn't, and she was livid. Absolutely awful to me."

Edward noticed the slurring had stopped, and Bella's voice was clear as a bell. Apparently, the story unfolding in her head had sobered her. He was entranced by her words and wanted to make a 'hurry-up' motion with his hand to get her on to the good parts.

"I was starting to realize that Lauren was a really bad influence on me. The constant vitriol and..._bitchiness_. I knew I had to get out of there, to find another city with a great opera program and just get away from Lauren. We'd been doing this sadistic dance for almost eight years, and I was just getting physically ill from it.

"I sent off tapes to several cities. I picked ones that were far from Washington on purpose. I didn't want to be within a thousand miles of Lauren Mallory ever again."

"So it was July. I had offers from Boston, Nashville, San Francisco, and Charlotte. I picked Nashville. Lauren and I were heading back to Forks for the Fourth, because I still was too nice to tell her to drive her own car. We were almost to Forks when she started her shit with me. How she was convinced I must be blowing the musical director to keep getting the lead roles, how she couldn't understand how a plain Jane like me could ever end up on top. I finally snapped and told her that she'd never have to worry about it again. I told her about Nashville and all the other cities that had accepted me, and she flipped out. I mean, she went full on bat-shit crazy on me. I was screaming back, giving it just as good as I was getting it, when a logging truck came around the curve."

Bella closed her eyes, and Edward held his breath. He knew what she was about to say, and he wanted to tell her that she didn't have to. He could see she was reliving every moment, and he couldn't bear causing her that pain anymore. He wanted to stop it, but the words just wouldn't come.

"I don't know what happened then. I don't know why I'm alive. Charlie told me that the tractor kind of ramped up over my truck. It should have taken my head off, but it didn't. It should have crushed me into a puddle of goo, but... Instead, it rolled over and crushed the other side of the truck. She was screaming... Fuck, Edward. She screamed for almost an hour before she just couldn't scream anymore. I couldn't move to get her help. We were both crushed together in this tiny space, and I held her hand and told her that it was going to be okay. Someone would have to come along soon and call for help. I couldn't see her face. The truck was so mangled that all I could see was the hand I was holding. It was covered in blood—too much blood. After an hour, I knew she wasn't going to make it. When her screaming stopped, I heard her whispering, telling me how sorry she was that she'd always been jealous. She didn't want to be mean, but she hated me because everything seemed to be so easy for me. And she asked my forgiveness, Edward. She wanted me to tell her it was okay... She wanted to hear that I didn't hate her before she died. And I think maybe the last thing she heard was me saying that I didn't hate her."

"Christ," Edward whispered.

Bella's hands were clenched around her glass so tightly that her knuckles were bone-white. Tears streamed unbidden down her face, and somehow Edward knew that wasn't the whole story.

"I know it's not my fault. Maybe if I hadn't risen to her bait that particular day, it wouldn't have happened. But I've gone over in my head the what ifs and why fors and I don't have any new answers. I moved to Nashville anyway, even though the opera company couldn't take me anymore, just to get away from the stares and whispers. I couldn't handle Mrs. Mallory bursting into tears every time she saw me. And God, poor Charlie. He's still there, dealing with it every day."

Edward reached up with one hand and wiped a tear from her cheek tenderly. With the other hand, he removed her glass and set it on the coffee table. Then, very carefully, he pulled her into his embrace.

"Shhhh," he whispered, burying his fingers into the hair at the base of her neck. "It's okay, love. You're so strong, Bella. So very strong to have lived through that. Not just living through it, but still waking up every day and smiling and trying your hardest to make others happy. You're the most amazing person I've ever known, and I'm sorry that I'm always such a bastard. You deserve the world..."

He rocked her back and forth as she sobbed, muttering words of comfort and strength. When it seemed she had no more tears to shed, he pulled back and gazed at her. Her eyes were glassy, her cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen from emotion. He had no other thought in his mind but how very beautiful his roommate was, inside and out, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

oOo

Chapter title by Keri Noble.


	13. Undertow

Chapter Thirteen

Undertow

"He kissed me," Bella whispered.

"That bastard," Rosalie hissed.

Alice's reaction was altogether different."Woohoo! It's about time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bella snapped, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Really, Short Stuff. You must enlighten me. I see nothing desirable about kissing Edward Cullen," Rosalie sneered.

"How long has this little dance been going on? Over six months, I know." Alice tapped her teeth with her fingernail.

The gesture made Bella wonder if Alice was getting a little tipsy.

"You haven't even known the guy that long," Rosalie said, her eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hairline. "Even Emmett and I haven't been together that long."

"This little dance of seduction has been going on over six months, I'm telling you," Alice said. She had taken to Rosalie so quickly that any onlooker would believe the three girls were lifelong friends.

"Eight months," Bella supplied and then clapped a hand over her eyes. "I told him the story."

"You _did?" _Alice nearly fell out of her chair in her joy.

"I wonder how he knew there was more to tell?" Bella asked, pointedly.

Alice maintained an angelic expression, while Rosalie grew more frustrated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she wailed.

Alice and Bella froze and then broke into identical pealing giggles. Bella recovered first and gazed at Rosalie with a sobered smile.

Slowly, painfully, she shared the same story with Rosalie as she had with Edward the previous night. She was surprised to find it was infinitely easier with each telling. Rosalie offered her sincere sympathy before settling back down to business.

"So when did the bastard kiss you?"

Alice squeaked and smacked her on the shoulder.

"He just kind of held me after I told the story. I admit I was a little drunk. I usually have to be to talk about it." Bella shrugged. "And he was mumbling over and over how strong I was. And then... He just did it."

"What did you do?" Alice whispered.

"I'm slightly ashamed to say that I enjoyed it," Bella muttered.

"Right, right...and then?" Alice pressed.

Even Rosalie was leaning forward, eagerly awaiting the rest of the story.

"I, uh... I left him there on the couch and went to bed?" Bella said uneasily.

Alice wailed in disbelief while Rosalie threw her head back and laughed.

"You are _so _my girl, Bella Swan! Edward probably has no clue what hit him. He's used to girls swooning right into bed with him, and you leave him there on the couch with a chubby. Oh, God. I love it." She had a hard time catching her breath and wiped futilely at the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, I swooned. Make no mistake about that," Bella said. "I don't think he had any intention of taking me to bed, though. He's never made it a secret that I'm not quite his type. I guess he just didn't know how else to comfort me."

"He's not been his usual repugnant self lately," Rosalie noted. "Maybe he's not really so bad, after all. Whatever his deal is, you still walked away from him. I bet that's eating him alive right now."

oOo

"You are one sorry bastard," Emmett said, shaking his head slowly. He and Jasper sat on Bella's back deck, drinking beers with an exceedingly morose Edward.

"What am I supposed to think?" Edward muttered. "She barely kissed me back and then she just walked away."

"Perhaps it's Bella who doesn't know what to think," Jasper suggested.

Edward's head snapped up in surprise as he contemplated this new thought.

"Why would she? You're a big box of mixed signals, aren't you?" Emmett pointed out. "One minute you're slobbering on her, and the next you're insulting her. You leave her stranded and on crutches and then try to make out with her. Why would she have any idea at all what you're thinking?"

Edward stared at the bottle of Newcastle in his hands and nodded. "The important thing is that this doesn't affect the gig this weekend. "

"And you wonder why you can't get anywhere with her?" Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

Edward stared at him for a long moment before slumping over to rest his elbows on his knees. "Fine. I'll bite. Why?"

Jasper chose to answer the question. "Because, you insufferable bastard, you think that the most important thing is not messing up the gig. Seriously, mate. If that's what you're most worried about in this situation, then you're screwed."

Edward could only stare again as he tried to work out the problem in his head. He opened his mouth a few times to speak, but ended up only closing it again with a snap.

"Yeah..." Emmett chimed in. "Good luck with that."

After slouching down in his chair, Edward took a long draw on his beer. Talking about this situation with Jasper and Emmett was like talking to a couple of girls. Couldn't they just give him the ammunition he needed to blast Bella back out of his life? Why did they have to bring all the feelings and shit into it?

"You're hot for her," Emmett said, cracking open a new bottle.

Edward snapped his head around and glared. "I'm not. I just wanted to comfort her and that was the first thing I thought of."

"If you aren't, then stop worrying about why she didn't kiss you back. In fact, you should be grateful, because now you don't have to worry about everything getting all twisted, and you can start picking up random girls for meaningless flings again." Jasper tossed his empty bottle into the tiny trashcan Bella kept for her cigarette ashes, as if to punctuate his words.

Edward thought for a moment and realized it had been a very long time since he'd picked up a girl in a bar. Had he really started to care more for his roommate? Did he suddenly see her as more than just a friend?

Just then, the back door to the house opened, and the girls came spilling out. They laughed and jostled each other, and Edward tensed, ready to catch Bella if Alice should push her too hard on her walking cast. Rosalie left the small group immediately and settled herself into Emmett's lap. Jasper stood and offered Alice his chair. Edward, however, sat like a stone and stared at Bella's flushed and happy face. Again, the only word he could think was _beautiful._

She made no move toward him but offered a small smile in his direction. Carefully, she made her way to the steps and lowered herself onto the top one. Jasper moved past Edward and landed a not-so-gentle punch to his shoulder. Edward glared up at him, but Jasper met his angry stare with one of his own. He glanced pointedly at Bella, who was loosening the straps to her cast.

As Jasper seated himself next to Bella, Edward realized his major faux pas. Romantic feelings or not, he could have been polite enough to offer his chair to his hostess. He scrubbed a hand over his face, feeling like a world-class dick. What was it about the girl that left him feeling that way all the time?

"Did you girls have a nice time?" Jasper asked in a quiet voice. His question was directed to Bella, and she turned with a bright grin.

"We had an excellent time, thank you," she said softly. Jasper threw an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"There was much to discuss," Rosalie sang, and Edward knew his gesture had been the topic.

He wanted to cover his face in embarrassment but instead watched Bella closely for any reaction to Rosalie's jab. She continued to busy herself with the cast, removing it completely and sighing. Whatever her feelings on the matter, she wasn't going to advertise them; that much was clear.

"We should get home." Rosalie nudged Emmett.

"But this could get really good," Emmett hissed.

Edward finally surrendered to his urge to cover his face.

"Home," Rosalie stated, standing quickly.

Emmett sighed and followed suit. Both placed kisses to the top of Bella's head as they passed, and both ignored Edward.

"Talk to you tomorrow, love," Rosalie whispered. Bella nodded, then reached forward to massage her leg.

Alice and Jasper followed their lead and left moments later. Again, Bella was given hugs and Edward completely ignored. Quite suddenly, he was left alone with her, and he had no idea what to say.

"Pass me my ciggies, would you?" Bella said quietly.

Edward complied silently and watched as she inhaled gratefully.

"Tennessee autumns are so nice." She watched the smoke curl up and disappear into the starry sky above them.

"Why do you smoke, Bella?" Edward asked suddenly. "You never really answered me before."

"But I did," she said softly. "I told you it doesn't really matter anymore."

"But..." he spluttered. Finding an argument was hard, because he smoked over a pack a day himself. "It does matter, though!"

"Why, Edward? Why does it matter?" she whispered. "I'm never going to run again. I'll never dance or play tennis, not that I was any good before, but at least I _could. _I'll always have this limp, and no one wants a leading lady with a limp. Everything I've ever worked for, sacrificed for, breathed for, _existed _for was destroyed that day. Suddenly...nothing else mattered. I live each day, not just with the burden of killing my career, but also another human being. Why does it matter that I smoke?"

Edward sat in silence as he digested her words. He wondered, not for the first time, how he'd feel if he woke one day and just couldn't write music. Or what would happen if he suddenly couldn't sing anymore. Perhaps that was what she lived with every day?

"You think you're invincible, that these things don't happen to you. It's a sad story you watch on some trashy reality show, but nothing like this ever happens in real life, you know? And you think to yourself, 'Just get over it already. Be stronger than that.' But then you find out it does happen to you, and you're not strong enough to fight it. You get sucked under, and there's no way out. And you wake up every morning, knowing that you're drowning, and as much as you try to fight it, you just end up exhausted. And then you drown anyway."

Edward stared hopelessly at her. She had her head tilted as she studied the night sky. Suddenly, he had the urge to kiss her again. Had he ever known anyone as strong as Bella Swan? Could he ever hope to have her kind of courage? Something told him that he could—that this fragile girl was teaching him more about life than his fancy education ever would.

oOo

Chapter title by Tony Lucca.


	14. Voice on the Radio

Chapter Fourteen

Voice On The Radio

"Say it again, Bella," Edward all but begged.

She smirked at him and licked her lips, leaving him trembling in anticipation.

"Lightning 100 wants to feature us on the 'Local Lightning Spotlight,'" she said huskily, knowing that she was truly messing with him. "Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"How did this happen?" Edward's eyes were wide with fear and excitement.

"They were at Exit/In for our last show, and they were really impressed. They want us to submit three songs, and they'll play them throughout the next month. It's not huge exposure, but it will certainly help things, no? "

"Why did they contact you? My name is the one on the website, right?" Edward said helplessly.

Emmett found his voice again. "Who really cares, mate? They want to play our songs! We don't give a flying flip how they contacted us, just that they did!"

"Besides, you twit, you put Bella's home number on the site as your contact info," Jasper said lazily. The wide grin on his face belied his true emotions, though. He had been given the inside info already, since Alice had been with Bella when the call had come.

"What will we submit?" Emmett looked like a child in a toy store with way too many choices and only ten dollars.

After much discussion, and a near nuclear explosion on Edward's part, the three songs were chosen. Bella happily agreed that Edward could hand deliver the demo to the station, and the band adjourned for the night.

Bella, who had completed her two-week purgatory in the walking cast, was thrilled to finally be behind the wheel of her beloved car again. Edward offered up the keys and settled into the passenger seat. They rode home in silence, each lost in the glow of happiness that the prospect of a radio appearance had afforded.

When Bella put the car in park, Edward reached over quickly to cover her hand with his. She tried to jerk her hand back out of surprise, but he gripped her fingers quickly.

"You're amazing," he said quietly.

Bella stared at him in shock for a moment before grinning self-consciously.

"You're really not so bad yourself," she allowed. Again, she tried to remove her hand, but he would not relent.

"Before I met you, I was planning my return trip to England. I was broke, damn near homeless, and so discouraged that some days I just didn't want to get out of bed. In just three months, you've given me more than anyone ever has. Except for... Well, just... Thank you."

Bella's eyes filled with tears at his sincere gratitude. "Speaking of thanks, do you have plans for Thanksgiving? "

"Oh, emmm... I do not," Edward said, pulling his hand away finally. "It's not really a holiday in England. I don't even know when it is, actually."

"It's this Thursday," Bella informed him as she took the keys from the ignition. "I should have mentioned it earlier, because I've kind of got guests coming."

"I can clear out, no problem," Edward said quickly.

"You most certainly can _not!" _Bella huffed. "You're more than welcome to join us. In fact, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper will be there. I only remembered to ask them yesterday."

"Will it be just the six of us?" Edward wanted to know.

Bella chewed her bottom lip for a moment, then shook her head. "Charlie, Renee and Phil are coming, too. And I'm pretty sure Jake and Billy are coming with Charlie. It will be quite a houseful."

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat, picturing the hell the holiday could be, and the possibilities left him breathless. Just meeting her father and mother and trying to deflect the inevitable assumptions would be exhausting. Of course, with Jasper and Emmett there, he could always find someone behind which he could hide. And whoever Jake and Billy were, he'd have to…

"Hang on. Who are Jake and Billy?" he asked suddenly. He realized Bella was already out of the car and moving to shut the door. He hopped out quickly and followed her to the front door, waiting for her answer.

"Billy is my dad's closest friend, and Jake is... Well, I guess Jake is my oldest friend. I never really had a choice in the matter, so it's nice that he's such a great guy." Bella laughed as she located her house key.

Edward felt his head swimming from all the news he'd received on one night. He knew he should be jumping with joy over the radio play, but for some reason he could only focus on the name Jake. What did "oldest friend" truly mean, anyway? And why the hell should it matter to him?

"Is he an old boyfriend?" Edward wondered and then very nearly clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized he'd spoken aloud.

"Not exactly." Bella giggled. "It wasn't for his lack of trying, though."

Edward's eyes narrowed, but he tried yet again to shake off the feelings of discomfort.

"I'll be glad to see him again, though," Bella admitted. "He was the one person in Forks besides my dad that didn't treat me like the town pariah. I owe him entirely too much for the protection he provided from seriously rude people."

Edward clenched his fists at his sides, wishing suddenly that he could find some way to protect the girl in front of him. Nothing came to mind.

oOo

"Bella!" Renee cried as soon as the door was open. Edward heard the commotion as he was leaving the bathroom and hurried down the hall to hide in his room. His heart raced, and he couldn't figure out why.

He listened closely through the closed door, not really sure what he hoped to hear. When Bella knocked sharply, he jumped back and ran his hands through his hair.

"Edward? Will you come meet my mom?" she asked softly.

He paced in a quick circle, tugging at his hair a bit, then shrugged and opened the door.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Really, Edward. She's nuts, but she's not scary." Bella grinned and gestured toward the kitchen where Renee waited. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, it doesn't get scary 'til Charlie gets here."

"Edward? Is that you?" a voice called. Bella stepped aside and allowed Renee the first glimpse of her roommate. "Come on, dear, I don't bite!"

"Mrs. Dwyer," he said, sticking his hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too, Edward. Come on out and keep Phil company while I help Bella in the kitchen."

"It's all done, Mom," Bella said quickly, shooting Edward a soothing glance.

"Nonsense. There's no way you've got food ready for eleven people. Come on, now. Don't make me do it myself."

Bella sighed and followed after her mother, looking back over her shoulder with an apologetic look. Edward shuffled to the living room with a sigh and saw a man no older than forty sitting on the couch. Phil was trying to figure out the remote control, and his face lit up when he saw Edward.

"Hey, man. You know how to work this thing?" Phil said.

Edward was relieved there would be no pleasantries, and he took the remote eagerly. With the push of a few buttons, he had the football pre-game show blaring in seconds.

"Charlie will be glad to have it going when he gets here," Phil chuckled. "You got a team?"

"I don't really follow American football," Edward admitted. "I'm a Manchester United fan. I like it okay, though."

He said this with a shrug, hoping he didn't sound like a total git. Bella's laugh filtered in from the kitchen, and Edward smiled.

"She's a diamond, that one," Phil said, seriously.

Edward whipped his head around to reply, but Phil was already engrossed in the football festivities again.

oOo

"Bella," Renee whispered. "He's gorgeous! How can you stand there and say there's nothing going on."

"Seriously, Re—Mom." Bella argued with a laugh. "I'm not at all his type."

"Is he gay?" Renee asked, still whispering.

"No! Mom, leave it out. He's not gay. He prefers leggy blondes. He just needed a place to go, and I happened to have the room. Do _not_ bug him about this."

Renee pursed her lips and pretended to lock them with a key before looking around the kitchen. "You really do have everything ready, don't you? What am I going to do? I'm supposed to be the mom here. The one who comes in and tells you that your stuffing is all wrong."

"I wouldn't let you near the stuffing with a ten-foot pole." Bella threw her arm around her mother's shoulders. "But we can set the table. I'll get Edward and Phil to move the tables together. The china Grandma left is in the glass cabinet in the front hall."

"I'm glad you're singing again," Renee said, as she gathered up the silverware. "Is he really as good as you say he is?"

"I think he might someday be even better," Bella sighed. She plucked down eleven Fostoria glasses and left them on the counter for Renee to handle.

The ladies had just put the finishing touches on the table when Bella heard the front door open again. She didn't even need to peek to know that it was Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. She could hear the laughter from her spot in the dining room.

"I love this holiday," Emmett cried as he stepped through the door and took in the massive amounts of food on the table. "I'm going to call the queen personally and tell her that Thanksgiving should be the next national holiday England declares."

He reached for a turkey leg, but Rosalie smacked his hand so hard that Edward heard it in the living room. His laughter carried through the house, and Emmett had the decency to look chagrined.

Charlie, Billy, and Jake all arrived at that moment to great fanfare. Edward watched as the humongous Jacob enveloped Bella into a hug. As he set her down, Jake placed a playful kiss to her lips and received a punch to the shoulder for his efforts.

"You look fantastic, Bells," he shouted, taking in her brown suede pants and blue sleeveless sweater. Edward found himself agreeing and not much liking the tall Native American boy.

It seemed that Bella had explained his presence to everyone, so there were no awkward introductions to be made. He did receive a very thoughtful look from Charlie, but the man never spoke a word. Before Edward knew it, everyone had gathered around the table. Bella had thoughtfully placed Charlie at one end and Phil at the other, so neither man felt he was giving up his spot at the head.

"I think we should go around the table and say something we're thankful for," Alice suggested.

"I think we should just eat," Emmett countered, reaching again for the turkey. He was again rebuffed by his girlfriend. Everyone chuckled as he rubbed his hand with a sly grin.

Edward listened as each guest proclaimed their thanks for Bella in some way or another and knew it was time to man up and admit his own gratitude.

"I'm thankful for Bella's generosity, and her refusal to give up," he added quietly.

"Stop, guys," Bella whispered, tears running unchecked down her face.

Edward reached over and caressed one away with a smile. Bella looked down at her hands before suddenly standing.

"What timing!" She scooted back from the table quickly.

Everyone watched quizzically as she limped quickly to the living room.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Renee called.

"I'm showing you all what I'm thankful for," she called back.

Suddenly, the sound of a radio filled the house. The unmistakable sounds of a DJ could be heard, and then—

"That's our song!" Emmett stood quickly and threw his hands in the air, tossing his turkey leg across the room.

Edward sat in shock as he heard Bella's voice join his, pouring through the speakers and into the house. When Bella entered the room again, everyone was standing, hugging, dancing, and crying with joy.

"I'm so thankful for Edward's talent," Bella said, when the song had ended. "And I'm thankful that he's willing to share it with us."

She smiled at him warmly, and he placed a hand to her cheek.

"Can we eat now? I am literally starving!" Emmett said, and everyone at the table broke into laughter.


	15. Latest Mistake

Chapter Fifteen

Latest Mistake

"It's beautiful," Bella murmured.

Edward lifted his hands from the keys abruptly, surprised by her presence.

"Why didn't I know you could play like that?"

"Chopin?" Edward asked with a grin.

"I'm sorry for assuming." Bella dropped into a chair by the window. "I'm afraid my own piano skills are severely lacking in comparison. I can play by ear and by chords. It's enough to get me by, but not very impressive."

"You play very well, Bella," Edward chided, before placing his fingers back on the keys.

She sat back and closed her eyes as he continued to coax the beautiful melodies from her antique piano. He transitioned into Brahms before beginning a piece that Bella didn't recognize.

"Barber's Nocturne for Piano," Edward said, when he saw her eyebrow lift quizzically.

"I've sung some Barber," Bella said. "It sounded familiar, but then not really."

"Ah, yes." Edward played softly so she could hear him over the music. "I have no doubt that the voice I've heard in rehearsal and at gigs doesn't even scratch the surface of your abilities."

"They're very different styles," Bella acknowledged.

He lifted his hands from the keys once more and leaned over to dig through the music cabinet.

"Strauss?" He held up the sheet music.

"It's actually my favorite," Bella confessed, "in spite of the German."

Edward studied it for a moment and then placed it on the stand in front of him. Bella's jaw dropped when he began to play the song as if he'd been practicing for months.

"You missed your entrance," Edward teased.

"Ah... Yes. I believe I did," Bella stammered. "I need a moment to compose myself. I'm too impressed by you at the moment."

"Tell me about the song, then," Edward urged.

"It's _The Laughing Song_ from _Die Fledermaus_. I'm singing the part of the maid who has been in love with her master. She's never been good enough for him, until one day she gets a chance to laugh at him."

"Excellent. Retribution," Edward chuckled.

"It's a bitch." Bella flicked a curl over her shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded, and he began the intro again. When she opened her mouth to sing, Edward was the one to falter. He collected himself quickly and continued to play, but chills welled at the base of his spine.

The song was meant to be humorous, he knew, and Bella did well with the emotions. She smiled, smirked, frowned, and preened in all the right spots. He knew he should be smiling along with her, but he instead felt tears forming. She should not be singing with him. She was on a completely different plane, and he would forever know this as she sang his paltry songs.

The shiver that had threatened throughout the song finally overtook him as she pealed the high note at the end, and he couldn't stop the lone tear from stealing down his cheek.

"You're incredible," he whispered, reaching out to take her hand.

"We make a good team," she laughed, squeezing his fingers gently. "I had no idea you were a piano prodigy. I've never seen anyone sight-read quite like that. It was as if we had rehearsed together for months. Where did you learn to play?"

"My mother," Edward said, then clamped his lips together.

"Both parents were musical," Bella complimented. "You never stood a chance, did you? I'm not entirely sure where mine came from. Renee paints some, and can fumble a tune or three out of a piano. Charlie, though. Wow... Charlie has no musical ability at all. He can't even clap along with the radio."

"Then yours was a gift, while mine was merely an inheritance," Edward said brusquely.

"Did she teach you everything you know, or did she just get you started and pass you off to an instructor?"

Edward squeezed his eyes shut at the innocence of her question.

"Oh, shit. I've said something wrong, haven't I?" Bella gasped.

"No!" Edward said, a little too loudly. "You didn't. I promised you I'd tell you my story and then was glad when I didn't have to. If you shared, I can, too. This isn't all of it, but it's the beginning."

"Whiskey?" Bella pushed herself up from the chair.

He followed her to the bar and watched as she poured two fingers of Jameson.

"Thanks," he said, downing the liquid in one gulp, just as she had weeks previously. "And another?'

"Of course. I'm not stingy." She poured him another shot.

"My parents died when I was five," he blurted.

"Oh, God. I had wondered as much." Bella took his hand and the bottle and dragged them both to the couch in the living room.

They sat together, much as they had when Bella had divulged her own heartbreak. The atmosphere was much friendlier, and the sense of true caring was palpable.

"My dad was Edward Senior. He was a fantastic classical guitarist. My mum's name was Elizabeth, and she was beautiful." He tipped the whiskey bottle and poured another glass. "I still remember her, sitting on her lap as she played the piano around me... They met at the Royal Academy of Music and, according to everyone who knew them, fell in love immediately. She had just turned seventeen, prodigy that she was, and he was nineteen. I was conceived two months after they met, and born on her eighteenth birthday."

"Wow. Renee was eighteen when I was born, as well," Bella commented.

Edward smiled, knowing that she passed no judgment.

"My years with them were the happiest I've ever known. I know I shouldn't remember so much, but I make myself think of them every day. I was with my aunt and uncle the night they were killed. A man broke into our flat looking for money or drugs, and my father tried to protect my mother. He shot them both and took everything he could find. Including my dad's guitar."

Bella's hand flew to her neck in surprise. _He almost lost it once before? _she thought. Edward gave her a small nod of understanding.

"Carlisle found it, just like you did, and got it back for me," he said grimly.

"Sorry. Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle and Esme took me in afterwards. Esme was my mum's sister. She's seven years older than my mum was. They had tried to have children of their own, but decided they probably never would. Instead, they took in foster children. That's how I met Emmett. He was living with them already and became something of a big brother to me."

"And another puzzle piece falls into place," Bella murmured. "They'd be proud of you, you know."

"You think?" Edward thought back to some of the awful things he'd done, and most of them had been directed at the amazing girl beside him.

"Oh, Edward... I know they would." Bella reached up to cup his cheek in her hand.

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Without thinking, he turned his head and kissed her palm. When she gasped, his eyes flew open and caught her gaze. There was something he hadn't seen before—a fire that smoldered just below the surface. Could it be that she _did _want him as he wanted her?

With a start, he realized that he did want her. He wanted her more than anything, and, as the whiskey whizzed through his veins, he was quite sure he was going to have her. Before that light could die, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He had a serious case of déjà vu, but he was determined that she wouldn't walk away from him again.

Instead, she met his kiss fervently, and his heart jumped. Her hand brushed his cheek tenderly, then came to rest at the nape of his neck. As her fingers began to curl through the hair there, he felt that same chill begin to creep up the base of his spine. Cautiously, his tongue traced the soft lines of her lower lip and he almost sang as she granted him entrance.

He moved slowly, fearing nothing more than startling her. She moaned when his tongue touched hers for the first time. Suddenly, he could hold nothing back. The steady crescendo of desire that he'd been feeling suddenly poured forth in crashing chords and steady drumbeats.

He pulled her into his lap with none too gentle force and plunged his fingers into the soft curls surrounding her beautiful face. _Beautiful!_ How could he have ever thought otherwise? The woman that he held in his arms was undoubtedly the most beautiful person he'd ever met, both inside and out.

"Edward!" Bella gasped as she pulled away for air. "What—"

He cut her off with his lips once more, smiling against her when he felt her sigh. He could feel that she wanted him as well, so he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest.

"Mmmm, Bella," he murmured against her lips. "God, Bella...so beautiful..."

She turned gingerly so that she straddled his lap and groaned when she felt just how desirable he found her.

"Why, Edward?" she whispered. "Why..."

"Shhh, Bella. Please just let me..." He didn't finish his thought, but instead buried his face into her neck.

"Oh, God..." Bella whimpered. "Okay, Edward. Yes..."

Without another thought, he stood quickly and secured her in his arms. With quick strides, he made his way through the living room and down the hall to her bedroom. The navy blue sheets were still on the bed, and it reminded him that he'd longed for a chance to rumple them.

Gently, he set her on the bed and crawled up beside her. She had one leg curled underneath her, and the other bent in front of her, so he kneeled as close as he could and kissed her again. With trembling fingers, he fingered the hem of her sweater and wondered if she would allow him to remove it.

"You first," she growled, and he complied immediately. There was no hesitation in her touch as she traced the lines of his chest. He felt his stomach muscles shuddering with each gentle caress. When he could take no more, he grasped the hem of her shirt again and gave a gentle tug.

His mind went blank when he took in her form, clad in a lacy black bra. He'd been sure her breasts were incredible, but when faced with the proof he found he couldn't quite remember how to breathe.

"God, Bella... I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Edward," she said, peppering his face and neck with tiny kisses. "Everything is okay."

oOo

Hours later, Edward heard the sound of his cell phone going off in the next room. He looked at the clock and realized that it was after midnight. He didn't want to wake Bella, but he was afraid the phone would do that for him if he didn't go answer it.

She felt him slip from the bed, and rolled over to watch him as he pulled on his boxers. She could hear the phone in the next room and assumed he'd turn it off and return to her. When he didn't appear after a few minutes, she found her white terrycloth robe and wrapped it around herself.

Edward's voice was low as he talked to whomever was on the other end, and she saw through the crack in the door that he was sitting on the edge of his bed with his free hand tangled in his hair. Just as she was about to knock, she heard words that stopped her heart.

"I messed up, Jasper. I think I just made the biggest mistake ever."


	16. It's You

Chapter Sixteen

It's You

"Jesus, Bells. You look like—" Mike gasped, catching himself just in time. "Are you feeling alright?"

Bella gave him a wan smile and shook her head. "I'm fine, Mike. I just had a really rough night."

"It wasn't that asshole you live with, was it?"

Bella stared off into space for a moment before shaking her head. Really, she wanted to blame Edward for the colossal mess-up that had been the previous night. She couldn't really. That didn't mean everything was okay—far from it. She was livid, deep inside, but much of that anger was focused on herself as well. She'd known what he was like from the very moment he'd spoken to her. It was her fault for believing that he could change—that he _had _changed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm off to the closing for the Belle Meade house. Huge payday for you today. Wanna go blow it all on dinner and drinks after work?"

"Mike, as much as I'd like to blow sixty grand in one night, I cannot in good conscience actually _do _it. Dinner and drinks sounds nice, though. Low key, of course, but it will keep my mind off of everything for a little while."

Mike gaped at her for a moment before breaking into an enormous, face-splitting grin.

"Really?" he said, not daring to believe his ears. Had Bella just agreed to go to dinner with him? Had he really only needed to ask?

"Really, Mike. We should celebrate the closing, anyway. Maybe if we celebrated more often, we'd have the incentive needed to sell four million dollar houses once a month."

Mike spent the rest of the day in a haze of joy, floating through the closing and the home showing later in the afternoon. His thoughts were only of Bella as the clock drew closer to five, and he raced to the office to pick her up.

Bella had spent the entire day poring over contracts, cursing and spitting, before picking up the phone to call Alice. She knew Edward had been talking to Jasper when she overheard his words of regret. Perhaps Alice could shed some light on the subject. The knowledge that Alice had not already sought her out suggested Jasper had not shared his friend's indiscretion.

"Hey, Bella," Alice sang as she answered the phone.

"Hi," Bella answered somberly.

"Oh, dear. Bella does not sound happy." Alice's voice suddenly turned serious. "I happen to know that Mike left the office earlier with a rather large check made out to one Isabella Swan. Surely this is enough to elicit just a tiny smile?"

"I should be dancing on air for many reasons, Al, but for some messed up reason, I am not," Bella sighed.

"Edward?" Alice asked almost timidly.

"It's fine, Alice. Do you think you can pick me up tonight when I get done celebrating the closing with Mike?" Bella noticed Mike stood at the door waiting for her.

"Of course, honey. You just give me a call. I'll have Jasper kick his ass, whatever he did!" Alice called as Bella set the handset back into the cradle.

"Ready?" Mike rubbed his hands together in delight.

"I may have changed my mind about how much I'll drink tonight," Bella warned.

"Then I promise not to take advantage of you in your inebriated state," Mike teased, waggling his eyebrows.

It had been her intention to merely pass the hours away so she wouldn't have to face Edward when she got home from work. She soon found that Mike was excellent company. He kept her laughing and talking at the Corner Pub until almost midnight.

"I better get home," Bella said, slurring a bit.

"You're not driving!" Mike said in horror.

"Of course not. I'll send Alice a little text, and she'll be here in five minutes. It's times like these that I am jealous of you guys for living so close."

"You don't need to come in tomorrow, you know." Mike took Bella's hand in his. "You've got all the files completely up to date, and we don't have any showings on the books. I'll probably take the day myself to finish up some yard work."

"Thanks, Mike. I might sleep in a little, but I'll be in the office. I've got to get a head start on the things I'll miss next week. You do remember that we're spending the week recording, right?"

"Yup," he said, smiling at her proudly. "And I'll be the first to buy the EP when it's finished.

"I see Alice. Thanks for coming out tonight, Bells. I had a really nice time."

"We'll do it again, soon," Bella promised, and with that, she left Mike grinning like a fool.

oOo

"You can stay with me and Jasper," Alice wheedled, putting on her turn signal in hopes that Bella would acquiesce.

"It's tempting..." Bella sighed. "But I can't crash the love nest. Thank you so much for driving me home... And coming to get me in the morning."

"Silly girl," Alice laughed. "This is nothing compared to all the things you've done for me. And it's no love nest at the moment. Jasper has been on the phone with Edward all day talking about the recording sessions next week."

"I'm sure that's all they're talking about," Bella grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, her internal radar going off again. "Edward _did _do something stupid, didn't he?"

"No, Alice," Bella sighed. "I did."

Alice sensed her friend didn't want to discuss it further, so she clamped her lips shut.

"Did you kiss him again?" she finally blurted.

Bella blanched and nodded.

"Yeah, Alice. I kissed him," she muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Alice waved soberly as Bella made her way to the front steps. Bella peered through the curtains on the front door and was satisfied when she saw no lights on in the house. Not even the television was playing.

Edward was sprawled out on the couch, and she wondered if he'd been waiting for her. Clenching her hands into fists, she tiptoed quietly through the room and down the hall. Of course he wasn't waiting up for her. Why would he? She was the 'biggest mistake of his life.'

How she managed to avoid him for the next three days was beyond her. She'd spent most of the weekend seething in her room, listening to the chords echoing through the house. The words Edward sang were haunting, and it was easy to believe his musical pleas were about her. She shook her head fiercely, driving away the thoughts, but his words about finding love, and therefore himself, kept breaking through. Without realizing it, she began to hum a harmony. It was so easy to find, she almost felt as if she'd known the song her entire life.

oOo

"Whatever happened between you, it's time to put it away," Emmett snarled.

Bella sniffed and turned her head while Edward stared at the floor. Jasper and Emmett stared incredulously at them both.

"Look, we have this recording time for the whole week. It's obvious we're not going to get anywhere until you work this out." Jasper gave Edward a sympathetic look. "We need you guys to step up. I think you should stay here until you get it worked out and see if you can't find it in your hearts to sing together again. This album will suck with just bass and drums."

Edward nodded, but Bella just sniffed again.

"We've _all _come to the realization that we can't do this without you, Bella," Emmett said pointedly.

Her shoulders dropped and she nodded once.

"You guys deserve this chance," she said, smiling at Emmett and Jasper.

Edward did not miss the fact that he hadn't been included.

"Right." Emmett rubbed his hands together. "We'll just lock up behind us. Give us a ring when you're ready."

After the boys had left, Edward faced Bella. "I'll start. I knew it would be awkward, but I'm not sure why you're so angry."

"You're not sure?" Bella hissed. "Should I be angry that you slept with me or that you called me your biggest mistake?"

"Ahhh," Edward stuttered. He had no idea that she'd heard him. "Shit!"

"Yeah. I'd say," Bella sneered.

"I'm sorry for that..." he started.

"Again, for the screwing me out of pity or for brushing it off almost immediately?" she said.

"Would it mean anything if I told you that you misunderstood?" Edward pleaded.

"Not in the slightest," Bella retorted.

He stared at the ground for a moment, struggling to find the right words. "I don't know how to tell you what's going through my mind."

"That's okay. Because I do know how to tell you that I don't give a flying flip what's going through your mind." Bella seethed.

"It meant something to me," Edward tried again.

"You made it clear what you meant." Bella's voice took a dangerous tone.

"I'm scared, Bella!" Edward burst out.

"And I'm not taking any chances here?" Bella lashed back. "I can't handle having my dreams ripped out from under me again. So forgive me when I say I don't like you anymore. I've invested too much of my soul into you with no return. I'll do this for Jasper and Emmett, but you can take my toaster with you into the bathtub for all I care."

"Whoa." Edward's eyes widened. "That's some serious hate. And I deserve it. I do, Bella. You have become so very special to me—"

"The feeling is no longer mutual," Bella interrupted.

"I'm now staggeringly aware of that," Edward sighed. "And I'm sorry for that. Sorrier than you could ever know. Please... Can I try to explain? Can I at least try to tell you what I meant when I said that Wednesday night? If you still want to kick me out—"

"I'll help you pack."

"Please! Let me finish. This is so hard...but you deserve to know." Edward shouted.

Tears had gathered in his eyes, so she clenched her teeth and nodded. He saw the unspoken permission in her eyes and gave a crooked smile in appreciation.

"I have to start from the beginning again... I lived with Carlisle and Esme from age five—" He held a hand up to stop her when she started to interrupt. "They adopted me when I was six, and I became the sole heir of Carlisle's estate. I had the easiest life of any kid I knew, except for Emmett. I didn't have to work for anything. Not even music, really. When I was eighteen, I met a girl in a club. Her name was Kate, and she was from here…Nashville. I thought I was in love from the moment we met. She was crazy and passionate, and we ran through money like it was water. Before I knew it, we were married."

Bella's jaw dropped. That was not at all what she'd expected to hear. Questions formed, but she was too enthralled to even put the first into words.

"She was homesick, so she talked me into moving the band here to Nashville. Jasper and Emmett were easy enough, and I figured with my money, we could live the high life while we tried to make it. We bought a little house, nothing too extravagant, and I took her on a vacation to Hawaii to celebrate everything. On the last night of our vacation, she came to the hotel room and told me she wasn't coming home with me."

"Suddenly, I was stuck in a new country with a house and a stack of divorce papers after only a month. She wanted half of what I was worth, but because she had been unfaithful we were pretty sure she wouldn't win. To make sure, Carlisle took over the trust fund, and I was completely cut off. I have to make do with what I make from gigs, because if I have no money, then she can't take any."

"Can't?" Bella asked, noticing the present tense.

"The divorce will be final in February." Edward sighed, plunging his fingers into his hair and pulling fiercely. "I've done things since then that I'm not proud of. I know Carlisle and Esme would be embarrassed to call me their son. I was on a downward spiral, determined to destroy myself. And then..."

His voice broke, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"There you were, Bella. You and your wonderful open heart, and you made me look at myself in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw, but I still felt entitled to my behavior. Hadn't I just suffered this terrible heartbreak and lost everything I had? Didn't I deserve to get piss drunk every night and make crude remarks about any and all women?"

"So why was I a mistake, then?" Bella bit her lip, realizing that she could have shown a little more sympathy.

Edward stepped forward and took both of her hands in his. "You've become the most important person in my life besides Carlisle and Esme. You mean so much to me, and you've taught me how to be happy again. I wanted to take my time with you, to show you just how special I think you are. I wanted to take you to dinner and cuddle with you on the couch, sing with you every night before I kiss you goodnight and sleep in my own bed. I wanted to be a normal boyfriend to you. And instead, I took you to bed the first chance I got, like I have every other girl I've met since Kate. And you deserve so much more than that, love."

Bella's eyes shone with tears at his confession. Somehow she knew that he wanted no sympathy over his lost Kate. He wanted no reassurance that he hadn't, indeed, made a mistake.

"Then we start again," she said finally.

Edward let out a strangled breath and pulled her close, crushing her to him in a hug.

"Thank you," he choked out, pressing his lips into her hair. He held her close for as long as he dared, then pulled away and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Is it time to call them back?" he wondered.

"Not yet. Let's sing that song you worked on all weekend."

Edward took his place on the piano bench without another word. She sat next to him, as closely as she could without hindering his playing. He began the sparse melody, adding only broken chords to support it.

When he began to sing, Bella joined immediately with harmony. Edward looked up at her in surprise but kept playing when she smiled and shrugged. Their voices wrapped around each other, the emotion of their situation pouring from the lush harmonies they created.

"I was wondering last night what it was missing," Edward said when the last note died. "It was you."


	17. Bad Guy

Chapter Seventeen

Bad Guy

"Edward?" Bella said.

Her voice was timid, and it nearly broke him.

She'd walked on eggshells for a whole week, since his confession, and it worried him to no end. He didn't want her wondering where she stood, but he didn't have the words to make it clear to her.

"What's that?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Why didn't—I mean... shit. I don't know..." she began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Edward cursed under his breath as she bolted from his embrace. He watched her walk to the door and thanked whatever being above that she'd given him a second chance.

The previous week hadn't been easy for either of them. Keeping his physical distance from her while developing an emotional bond had been hard. He had been surprised to learn that Bella taught voice lessons on Wednesday nights, volunteered at a soup kitchen on Friday mornings, and did much more than just paperwork for her job. He was sure he had learned everything he needed to know about her during the six weeks she'd spent on crutches, but once she was out and active again, he saw there was even more to Bella than he had ever dreamed.

Since purging his deepest secrets, he found nothing was too hard to share. They told stories of their childhoods; Bella had fallen through the roof of their garage at age twelve, and Edward had kicked in the convent windows of his neighborhood parish at age thirteen. The matters of the accident and Edward's failed marriage did not come up again. He was sure she'd been about to approach the latter subject, however, because of her apparent hesitancy.

For some reason, telling the story of sneaking cigarettes behind the music wing of the school came easier than sharing the details of his last days with Kate. He realized, of course, that what he had felt for Kate was adolescent infatuation. Perhaps he felt foolish...too foolish to reveal that part of himself to Bella.

He heard Alice's signature squeal and knew those were subjects he would have to lay aside for the time being. The Friday night dinner party was upon them. Bella had tried to insist on cooking, but Rosalie had instead brought along take-out from Watermark. Within moments, everyone had crowded around Bella's dining room and dug into the decorative boxes.

"There's not enough food here," Emmett grumbled as he dished up the last of the white lasagna.

Rosalie stifled a giggle before pulling another box out of the bag under her chair.

"I got you your own lasagna."

His eyes lit up and he snatched the carton as if it were a lollipop proffered to a child.

"You're the best, Ro." He planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

For the first time in a long time, Edward found himself smiling at the loving exchanges between his friends. He'd wanted to be happy when Emmett had come home one day, singing the praises of the statuesque blonde. He had longed to be thrilled for Jasper when it was apparent he'd found his match. Once he'd begun to heal and create a new relationship with Bella, those emotions came much more freely.

"—could have told me something about her cheating on him."

Edward caught the last of Bella's accusation, and his head snapped around. He caught the puzzled frowns on both Jasper's and Emmett's faces and, with a groan, planted his face in his hands.

"What are you on about?" Emmett set his fork down carefully.

Jasper, who'd been ready to take a gulp of beer, set his bottle back down with a thump, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Kate cheated on you?"

"Oh, hell." Bella slumped over in her chair.

"It's alright, love," Edward assured her with a sigh. "They didn't know."

"When?" Emmett said, his voice taking a hard edge. He'd been fond of Kate, and more than a little pissed when Edward had ended the relationship.

Painfully, Edward divulged the details of his separation from his wife. The food sat untouched on the table as his friends listened.

"It was the last night in Honolulu," he said, wrapping up the story. "She'd been staying out later than me, but I didn't want to stop her fun. She was always just so crazy and full of life that I just couldn't keep up with her."

"She was a psychopath," Emmett snarled. His fondness for Kate had disappeared rapidly with the telling of the story.

"She said she'd met someone and she was going to stay with him on the island until he went home the next week. I flew home by myself, a wreck. I called Carlisle—Dad—and told him what had happened. I don't know what I would have done without him. Probably just given her the money and gone on about my life. But Carlisle said if it was taken from me for breaking the rules, she'd have no claim to it."

"But you didn't break any rules, did you?" Jasper's brow creased. "I thought you... We were convinced you'd just gotten tired of her and left her. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought I still loved her. I didn't want anyone to think badly of her, so I just..."

"Let us think badly of you?" Rosalie asked softly. Her eyes brimmed with shameful tears.

"I was okay with being the bad guy. Hell, I _was _the bad guy for a long time after she left," Edward said.

Rosalie reached over and squeezed his hand.

"So what rule did you break?" Jasper wanted to know. "It had to be something that could be proven in court, right? She can't get to your money, can she?"

"She threatened me with it about a month after she got back from Hawaii," Edward said. "But Dad was smart."

"Of course he was." Emmett's chest puffed out with pride.

"I sent him pictures of me smoking a joint. The trust specifically states that any illegal activity, including drug use, reverts the trust back to Carlisle's possession until such time as he deems me 'capable' enough to assume responsibility. After the divorce is final, I'll take a drug test to submit to the court and Dad will give it all back."

"Jesus," Jasper whispered. "I still don't know why you didn't just tell us, mate."

"Share the dirty details about how I got my heart ripped to shreds and then cheated her out of her half of my trust fund? I can't see any reason for keeping it secret either," Edward said drily.

"But it's all over now, right?" Bella said, reaching across to squeeze Edward's hand.

"It is." His heart swelled as he studied her smiling face.

"Food's gone cold," Emmett groused, shoveling another forkful of lasagna into his mouth.

"Shut up and eat it," Rosalie hissed.

"You're very quiet, Alice," Bella commented as she sipped her wine.

Everyone turned to see Alice sitting quietly with her chin in her hand as she studied Edward carefully. Suddenly, she stood and flung herself into his lap.

"You _are _an amazing person!" She threw her arms around his neck.

He leaned back in surprise, grinning as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I wanted to believe that you were. I truly felt deep down that the mean face you wore was just a mask. And you are!"

"Thanks, Alice," He chuckled and removed her gently from his knee.

When the last of the food had been eaten and the guests were ushered out the door, Edward sat on the couch and Bella crawled into his lap.

"Are we singing tonight?" she asked, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

He trembled a bit and pressed a kiss to her jaw. "I like the new tradition."

"In a moment, yeah?" she murmured, running her lips down his cheek to his neck.

Whatever wall had been present before dinner had been smashed to bits. Bella was no longer skittish with him, so he could only assume that her questions had been answered.

He could feel the pull between them as if it was a tangible being. All pretenses had been dropped, all parties informed, and the two could finally work on writing their own story.

"I could sit here all night." Bella sighed.

"I could let you." Edward smiled and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"You don't have to keep it all inside, you know," Bella murmured. "I want to be the one you run to."

"As long as you'll run to me, as well," Edward promised. "I'm not saying it will be easy. I've held onto a lot of shit, and letting go is damn near impossible. But you challenge me, Bella Swan."

"Right now, I challenge you to a duel." She smirked. "I'm getting sleepy, and I won't be able to sleep unless you play for me."

"And I won't sleep until I hear you sing," he agreed.

She stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him quickly to the music room. They chose the songs for the evening and listened with rapture as the other performed. Edward chose a sonata by Prokofiev, and Bella ripped the roof off with Debussy's "Lia's Aria."

Several minutes were spent over playful duets on the piano before Edward caught Bella yawning.

"That's it," he stated. "Time to sleep. Go get ready, and I'll come kiss you goodnight."

She smiled at his words, very aware that he hadn't meant to sound like an over-protective father. His stern gaze was just too cute, though, and a giggle bubbled over. He blushed a bit when he realized how he must have sounded.

"I can't help it," he said, pulling her back to him. "There's a part of me that wants nothing more than to take care of you. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't," she assured him, stretching up to kiss the tip of his nose. "I never wanted anyone to take care of me before. It's kind of nice."

She danced backwards out of his grasp, wincing as she whacked her elbow on the music stand behind her. "I'll be ready in a few."

Edward continued to play as she went to change for bed. His thoughts turned back to the physical relationship they shared—or didn't share, as the case may have been. He'd been utterly serious when he told her he wanted to really develop a relationship with her, but his decision was starting to take a toll on him. Every time he held her in his arms, he wanted nothing more than to drag her, caveman-style, back to the navy blue sheets and ravage her. Their only time making love had been overflowing with words that were as yet unspoken.

He really wanted to kick the shit out of that last remaining fragment of the wall he'd built so soundly. He wanted to give it all to her, to say the words he knew he felt. She wasn't Kate, and she wouldn't abuse those words. She deserved everything—all of him.

"I'm ready!" she called, and he smiled.

He found her fresh-faced and dressed in a cotton tank and shorts set, and the words nearly tumbled from his lips.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Are you sure?" he said, nearly stuttering on the last word.

"I'm sure." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "You won't take advantage of me, will you?"

"I don't know, Bella," Edward said as he kicked his shoes off. He flopped down on the bed, still fully dressed, and tweaked one of her curls. "I'm a bad guy."


	18. Answered Prayer

Chapter Eighteen

Answered Prayer

"Do you have everything?" Edward asked, looking around the house nervously.

"If I forget something, I can always go buy it." Bella laughed and pushed him toward the door. "There's nothing to be nervous about. You've met Charlie and Jake already and they liked you just fine."

"I wasn't your...boyfriend, though." Edward choked a little on the word. He didn't so much choke because it made him nervous but because of the swarm of butterflies it set loose in his stomach.

"Oh, please. At that point you might as well have been," Bella teased.

"But now Charlie will want to have that 'talk' with me, no?" Edward dragged the massive suitcase to the car.

"Charlie's not much of a talker." Bella handed the keys to Edward, and his face lit up.

Driving the BMW had become an absolute joy for him. Since admitting their feelings for one another, he had been a man changed. Every morning, he rose and prepared breakfast, even if just fruit and yogurt. He then drove Bella across town to work, picked her up exactly at noon for lunch, and then picked her up precisely at five to drive her home. They still slept in separate rooms and kissed each other good night as if they were going to different homes instead of different sections of the house.

The idea of Christmas in Forks had just come about a week previous. He'd been considering traveling home to London and had invited Bella to join him. Instead, she'd felt a certain pull toward her home, and he'd been more than willing to join her. He was sure that she'd need the moral support, facing the setting of the biggest tragedy of her life.

As he kicked the car into fifth gear, Bella popped a CD into the player. It was a collection of British artists, and he grinned at the familiarity. Several of the arrangements were ones he had grown up listening to on the radio. She popped her sunglasses on and sang loudly with the boy soprano to "Walking on the Air," and Edward wasn't surprised to feel the thrill at her voice.

"I hate airports," Bella muttered as they pulled into a spot in long-term parking.

"We'll get a beer while we wait."

"It's nine o'clock in the morning!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but time holds no meaning once you're in an airport," Edward argued. "It's a strange phenomenon that exists in rare places. Casinos, cruise ships, and airports. Alcohol is acceptable at any time of day. Breakfast at half six in the evening, steak dinner as soon as you wake up. It's all well documented."

He waved her away from the luggage as the shuttle bus approached, choosing instead to load it all himself. She was responsible only for the bag containing her laptop and wallet. She smiled gratefully and settled into a seat.

The airport beers, certainly in multiple numbers, lubricated the trip easily. The stopover in Las Vegas was an easy one. A tipsy three hours were spent in front of two slot machines, laughing and shrieking in delight as Edward's machine awarded them forty dollars. Before she knew it, they stood at the rental kiosk in Seattle, accepting keys for a four-wheel-drive Jeep Patriot. Again, she conceded the wheel to Edward.

For the first two and a half hours of the trip, she was on top of the world. Christmas songs played loudly, and they both sang along easily. As soon as they passed the sign welcoming them to the Olympic National Forest, however, her whole demeanor changed. When Edward realized that he was singing "Silent Night" on his own, he chanced a look at her and felt as though he'd been kicked in the chest.

Her face had gone deathly pale, and it was obvious her teeth were clenched tightly. Her right hand wrapped around the handle of the door, her knuckles so white he could make out the blue veins underneath.

"Watch the road, damn it!" she snapped, and he jerked his eyes back to the winding path ahead.

It was not terribly difficult to navigate, but on occasion a large curve would take him by surprise. He heard her gasp if he strayed to close to the center line, and understanding began to dawn.

"We're close, aren't we?" he asked softly. He was met with silence. "How close are we, Bella?"

"About a mile." Her voice was so pained that it almost brought tears to his eyes.

He watched the odometer, and sure enough, 1.3 miles later he approached a wicked curve. He could tell by her complete stillness that they had reached the site. He made the decision in half a second and pulled over to the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Bella said.

Her voice was dangerously low, and he wondered if he had perhaps made the wrong choice. Steeling his spine, he decided to follow through and damn the consequences.

"You're going to face it," he said quietly.

"Fuck you."

His hair stood on end. He put the car in park and rested his hands on his knees. He wanted to look at her, to reach out to her, but fear kept him in place. He knew he was overstepping his bounds. There was a chance this would scar her instead of healing her, but he pressed forward anyway.

With a shaking hand, he pulled the handle of the door. Bella watched him in utter disbelief as he stepped out into the road.

"I'm not getting out," she said coldly.

"I'll understand if you don't," he said quietly.

He shut the door behind him and looked around. Surely, nothing else on Earth was as green as this place. It was cold—not unbearably so. Certainly cold enough to snow, but there was not a bitter chill to the air. Cautiously, he began to walk the shoulder of the road. Several sets of tire tracks were visible, so there was no way of knowing which might be Bella's. He could see trees, however, with large scars and knew he had found the place. He stopped and turned slowly to take in the glass still present in the ditch. Branches hung haphazardly, having been ripped away by the logging truck. A year and a half later, he could still see evidence of the accident that had taken a life and a dream. He was sure if he looked closely enough, he would see the blood of Lauren Mallory staining the dirt.

Standing there in that spot, he felt so small. The whole universe pressed down on his shoulders, a dull roar filled his ears. Bella could have lost her life there, just as easily as Lauren had. In just a fraction of a second, that beautiful, vibrant life could have been snuffed out. A sob ripped from his throat, and he fell to his knees. The sound of a car door slamming reached his ears.

"I would never had met you," he whispered, sensing her presence behind him.

"I know." She crouched down next to him and sat gingerly on the edge of the pavement. A slender finger reached out and poked at the glass that twinkled in the dull light.

"I would have been completely immersed in the opera world," she continued after a moment. "There would have been no reason to seek out an opportunity to sing. I'd have been doing it every day."

"You're talking about what life would have been like without the accident." Edward picked up a handful of the dirt.

She nodded, poking at the glass again.

"But what if you hadn't survived?" The idea was so painful that he doubled over in agony.

Her eyes widened as she took in his wretched form. The idea had occurred to her several times, but not in correlation to someone else's existence. Of course, she had considered Charlie and Renee. She had imagined Jake receiving the news of her death. But what of the people she had met since? How had her life impacted theirs? Where would they be if she had not survived?

"But I did." A weight lifted from her chest, a burden she hadn't realized she still carried. Suddenly, the crushing reality of a dream destroyed was no longer as oppressive. The responsibility of someone's life ended did not weigh so heavily on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry that you hurt. And I'm sorry that you felt you lost your reason to live. But I can't be sorry that you lived, Bella. Sitting here, seeing the destruction that your car and that truck caused, I thank whatever God is above us that you walked away." Edward's voice broke with his tears.

"I think that I've felt sorry for myself for too long." Bella scooted closer to Edward. "I can't promise that I won't feel bitter. And I can't promise that I won't feel responsible for Lauren's death. But I've forgotten to be grateful for my own life."

"And you've forgotten those of us that have met you since. I know Alice and Angela love you with their whole hearts. And Jasper and Emmett are amazed by you every day. And you've changed me in ways I never thought possible. I have bitterness and hurt that I still cling to myself, but you're teaching me every day to let go. Let go yourself, Bella. Open your heart to the path that was created when you hit that truck. I know it's not the path you would have chosen, but we're all glad you're here."

Tears ran unchecked down Bella's face as she surveyed the crash site once more. Suddenly, the location of her nightmares became an open door. She could walk through and leave the horror behind her, or she could slam the door and wallow forever in her misery.

"I wanted to kill you when you stopped the car." A soft rain began as she spoke. "I thought that you couldn't possibly care for me the way you claim if you made me face this again. But you know me. You know me better than I know myself, and it amazes me."

Edward reached out and pulled her close to him. She sighed and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," she breathed. "I feel like you've just given me my whole life back."

"I hope that's a good enough gift, because I didn't get you a Christmas present," Edward said with a straight face.

Bella huffed a laugh and scrambled to her feet. "I need to think of something pretty quickly for you. I didn't know I was going to get such an amazing gift, so I didn't really get you anything."

They walked hand in hand to the Jeep, and Edward pushed her gently to the driver's side. "Step two."

She grinned and accepted the keys.

The remainder of the drive was spent in good spirits once more. By the time she pulled up in front of Charlie's modest house, she and Edward were laughing and picking at each other as if the detour had never taken place. Seeing Bella in Forks again, carefree and full of Christmas spirit, was all the gift he needed.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in posting. Life got crazy, and then I spilled champagne on my laptop. Life is still crazy, so it could be a bit before the next chapter. As always, I offer the complete PDF of this and any other M stories that I haven't yet or won't edit to a T rating.


	19. Between the Lines

Chapter Nineteen

Between the Lines

"You have to do it, Bella," Rosalie hissed.

"Tell me why, again?" Bella pleaded.

"Lots of reasons. Not the least of which is that I spent half a day tracking her down. Can you believe she still uses his last name?" Rosalie's eyes widened as she spat the words.

Bella felt a cold fear grip her heart. Breaths came more slowly, and stars danced before her eyes.

"Breathe, damn it!" Rosalie gripped Bella by the shoulders. "Snap out of it! Jesus, where is Alice? She'd know what to do!"

Rosalie cast a panicked look around the parking lot, praying internally that Alice would magically appear before Bella imploded. A screech of tires indicated Alice's timely arrival, and Rosalie dropped Bella's shoulders in relief.

"Why are you still outside?" Alice cried as she opened her door. "It's _freezing _out here!"

"Bella's having a self-esteem crisis, it seems," Rosalie announced drily.

"Well, come on! She's not going to attack you or anything. She doesn't even know who we are, remember?" Alice grabbed Bella's hand to drag her inside.

"Totally incognito," Rosalie smirked.

"This will not end well," Bella muttered as she allowed herself to be forced through the door.

The classroom was a very toasty 95 degrees. Bella was immediately struck by the lack of clothing in the room. Every woman present was tall, toned, and tan.

"Oh, God. This will not end well." Bella stared down at her large T-shirt and baggy shorts.

She turned to complain to Rosalie and Alice that she'd not known that she was attending a photo shoot, but swallowed her words when she saw Alice in a tiny lime green sports bra and matching shorts. Rosalie had just removed her shirt to reveal a red set. She looked down again at her Beatles shirt and, for the first time ever, lamented its existence.

She fought internally; one moment she had decided to remove her shirt and work in her own white sports bra, and the next minute clung for dear life to the Magical Mystery Tour. Alice, meanwhile, had taken the liberty of rolling out her mat for her. The window of opportunity for running became smaller and smaller. She sighed and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it halfway up her stomach, just as the door opened.

"Shit," she whispered, dropping the edge of her shirt as if it might burn her. The cotton clung to her skin, which was already sporting a sheen of sweat. Bella no longer thought of her clothes in any way. In fact, she was sure she had lost the ability to think at all.

Surely that wasn't Kate. Bella felt the contents of her stomach begin to revolt. Picket signs were thrown down, chanting stopped; it was time for a full out uprising. In spite of the sweltering heat in the room, her fingers turned to ice.

"Honey? You don't look so hot," Alice said.

Bella tipped her head to the doorway where the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, aside from Rosalie herself, stood. She was probably six feet tall, or might as well have been when compared to Bella. Straight, blonde hair was scraped back from her face into a high ponytail, curling perfectly at the ends. She wore her sports bra and shorts as if they had been painted on her, and her body was absolutely perfect. Bella was so stunned that she couldn't move. Her heart squeezed again, and her breaths came in short, painful gasps.

"I can't do this!" she said, her voice coming out in a broken sob.

"You can!" Rosalie whispered, throwing her arm around Bella's shoulders. "You're worth a hundred of her, Bella!"

Bella, however, had different ideas. Was that woman the reason Edward left her side every night to return to his own room? Was that absolutely _stunning _woman the reason Edward had no more than kissed her in the past six weeks? He'd seen her whole body. Had he found her wanting? Of course he had, if his experiences included the goddess who was now spreading a mat at the front of the room.

"Why did I have to do this again?" she whispered. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes so quickly she could no longer blink them away.

"You had to face his past as well as your own," Rosalie said.

Bella closed her eyes and forced herself to think about the many precious moments she had spent with Edward. She imagined his fingers combing gently through her hair as she lay in his lap. The way his lips would ghost across her jaw before capturing her mouth with his. How he would tremble as he traced the lines of her shoulders and arms, and his breath would catch as she twined her fingers with his. Edward cared for her very much; of that she was sure.

But when she opened her eyes again, Kate was looking right at her with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. Bella harnessed that strength that she'd found in her memories and lowered herself to the mat.

"That's my girl," Alice whispered.

The girls struggled and grunted through the class. Well, Bella struggled while Alice and Rosalie looked as if they could teach the class themselves. The steamy heat of the room, however, loosened her muscles and allowed her to reach positions she would have previously believed impossible.

As soon as the class was over, Bella gathered her things and hastened for the door. Alice and Rosalie watched with huge eyes as Kate reached the exit at the exact same time and turned to Bella with a smile.

"Bella Swan," she said, almost warmly, but her ice blue eyes glittered dangerously.

"I-I'm sorry?" Bella stuttered. "You know my name?"

"Of course I do," Kate said, holding her hand out. "It's in my best interest to know who my husband is sleeping with, no?"

Bella felt her heart seize again, but she steeled her spine. "Edward is a wonderful person and ceased to be your business in Hawaii, I believe."

Rosalie snorted, but Alice let out a joyous shout. Bella shoved the door open and stumbled out into the frigid January weather. Alice and Rosalie followed triumphantly and ushered her to the car.

"That's my _girl_!" Rosalie shouted.

_So that's her, _Bella mused. The other woman. That was the girl Edward had given his heart to—made a commitment to. The girl who had ripped out his heart. She was stunning, too, which made it so much harder to swallow. How could Edward find her attractive after being married to perfection personified?

"Hello?" Edward called as he walked through the front door.

Bella looked down and realized that she had not showered after her yoga class. She had, instead, sat on her bed and stared at the wall and listed all the ways she could never match the perfection of Kate.

"I'm getting in the shower!" she called hurriedly. She limped quickly to her door and shut it with a snap.

"Jesus," she whispered as she realized just how sore the yoga class had rendered her. She allowed the hot water to work its magic as she continued to berate herself for believing she had anything that could hold Edward Cullen.

"Jesus," Edward whispered, at the exact moment Bella had. Picturing her in the shower was not a good idea. Treating Bella as the lady she was had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. He wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and carry her off to her big bed with the navy blue sheets and make love to her every moment of every day.

He refused to make the same mistakes he had with every woman before her, though. He wanted to care for her, to worship her, to make her the happiest girl on Earth. _Could she possibly know how very much I love her? _he wondered. How many times had he wanted to tell her? He thought he might burst from the joy of loving Bella Swan.

He tried to show her in every action, with every deed. Could she see? Were his actions enough? Every time he opened his mouth to say the words, he found they stuck in his throat.

What if she didn't feel the same? He knew she cared, that she was more than attracted to him. The way her eyes darkened just before he kissed her was more than enough proof. She trembled when he held her, licked her lips when he studied her face. It wasn't enough to know if she loved him in return.

"Hi," she said softly, pulling him from his reverie. She stood in the doorway, wearing a pristine white robe, and her hair was clipped on top of her head in damp ringlets. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Bella," he whispered, rising quickly from his spot on the sofa. In two long strides, he was standing in front of her. "Christ, you're beautiful."

He breathed in the clean, minty scent of her shampoo and felt his heart begin to race. Slowly, he reached up and cupped her face in his hand.

"I'm not," she whispered, her eyes downcast.

"You are," he growled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. The thought of her naked form beneath her robe was almost too much for him. "Bella..."

"Edward," she murmured. "I saw Kate today."

He froze at the mention of her. "How? Did she seek you out?"

"No. Believe it or not, we ended up in her hot yoga class over in Green Hills." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Ungh," Edward groaned. The thought of Bella bending herself into ungodly positions distracted him from his ex-wife momentarily.

"She's... she's... Damn it, Edward. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Tears formed before she could stop them.

"She's _nothing_," Edward snarled. Each tear on Bella's cheeks ripped a new hole in his heart. "Did she say something to hurt you?"

"No. She knew who I was, and she assumed we were sleeping together. I didn't tell her otherwise." Her eyes found the floor again as her cheeks filled with color.

"Oh, God, Bella," Edward whispered. "Please... You have to know how very much I want to."

"I don't." Bella lifted her eyes to meet his. "Do you?"

Edward crashed his lips to hers, swallowing her moans. Deftly, he released her hair from the plastic clip and plunged his fingers into the curls as they settled over her shoulders. Bella sighed and opened her lips to his probing tongue. Her hands traced up his hips and slipped beneath the hem of his T-shirt. Cautiously, she began to explore the planes of his back as he slipped his fingers under the collar of her robe.

Never again would he allow her to believe that he didn't desire her, he vowed. He pushed the material aside and palmed her breast gently. He smiled against her lips as her fingers dug into his back.

She broke the kiss to breathe and rasped, "Edward, I can't reach you. You're too tall."

He stooped and swung her into his arms gently.

"You do understand that this means everything to me?" he murmured against her neck. "Making love to you. Hearing you moan and whimper my name. You're so very precious to me, Bella."

He laid her gently on her bed, his eyes darkening when he realized that her robe had slipped completely off of her shoulders. The words. They came forth and almost tumbled out. Would she think them platitudes? She would believe he said them only to soothe her, and it would break her heart.

Instead, he showed her. He captured her lips again gently, pouring his love for her into every trace of her bow mouth. Every desire of his heart, he communicated with his fingertips as he caressed her graceful neck and smoothed over her rounded breasts. He cherished her with his touches, adored her with his tongue.

As they lay together, spent, Edward tried once more to say the words she deserved. Her eyes were closed, a smile played about her lips, and he knew that without Bella he would have nothing.

"You are my life now," he whispered.


End file.
